Because of you
by Indie-tree
Summary: Il y avait ce nouvel entraîneur qui me rendait dingue. Et il y avait moi qui ne savais juste pas encore à quel point.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre Un {**_ _Stanford, my love._

Rien n'aurait pu présagé tout ça. Non, absolument rien. J'ai toujours été cette fille sage pour les autres. Ils ne me voyaient pas comme une rebelle, grande gueule qui faisait ce qui lui chantait. Non. Pourtant, j'étais loin de l'image saine de cette personne qui était première de classe, que seul le mot « sexe » choquait. Je ne collais pas à cette vision fausse de moi-même. Je disais des grossièretés, je râlais sans arrêt, je piquais des crises quand ça ne fonctionnait pas. Mais au fond, cela ressemblait plus à cette maudite perfection que je recherchais. Mes amis les plus proches savaient qui j'étais. Ils étaient amusés par mon comportement et me trouvaient même marrante. Mais ceux qui me connaissaient moins, eux étaient plutôt agacés par ma pseudo perfection. Enfin, vous allez me dire, c'était leur problème. Seulement, quand tout s'est passé, les gens ont été profondément touché de savoir qui j'étais vraiment. Cependant, au final, ils se trompaient encore. Ils étaient encore et toujours loin de la vérité. Je ne comprenais pas leur manière de toujours déformer la vérité. C'était une mauvaise habitude de prendre les apparences pour argent comptant. On s'y faisait au final, bien qu'on ne soit pas du tout d'accord mais les gens croyaient ce qu'ils voulaient croire.

Toute ma vie a totalement changé, il y a de ça un an. J'avais encore beaucoup de mal à croire ce qui c'était passé. Mais il fallait savoir qu'à l'époque tout était différent. Ma vie était ce qu'elle était. Pas très mouvementée. Je vivais ma vie sans trop savoir où j'allais. Je faisais des études d'économie à l'université de Stanford. J'étais dans l'équipe universitaire de volley. C'était ce qui m'avait permis d'obtenir une bourse. Mon quotidien était bercé par les entrainements et les cours. Je ne sortais pas, même si j'avais déjà eu des propositions. Je n'aimais pas trop la bière et la musique trop forte finissait tôt ou tard par me donner la migraine. Du coup, je passais mes soirées plongées dans mes cours. On ne pouvait pas réellement parler de rebondissement. Mais cela a vite changé un soir. Nous avions entrainement tous les jeudi soir. Seulement au cours de la saison, notre entraineur a dû s'absenté pour des raisons personnelles et pendant, environ deux semaines, nous sommes restées livrée à nous-mêmes. Du coup, un entraineur remplaçant fut désigné.

Ce soir-là, je suis arrivée en avance et j'ai trouvé les filles en train de se préparer. Une fois toutes saluées, j'ai commencé à enfiler mes chaussures et mes genouillères. Je me suis mise à inspecter mes doigts pour poser du strape. Les doigts récalcitrants au volley étaient une habitude. Quand le ballon emportait tes malheureux doigts ou bien lorsque les malheureux doigts se tordaient invariablement dans des combinaisons de passes ou d'attaques. Bref, ce n'était pas toujours agréable mais au fond, nous étions toutes un peu maso parce que cela ne nous empêchait pas de jouer à ce sport chaque jour. Tandis que je posais la bande autour de mon index, les filles parlaient forts. Angela semblait s'amuser à taquiner Nora qui avait craqué pour un type de son cours de psychologie. Je souriais tout en me concentrant sur ma tâche. Elles étaient tout le temps débordant d'énergie et je les adorais pour ça. Je me laissais sombrer dans mes pensées quand je me rendis compte que les filles avaient cessées de parler. J'ai levé les yeux pour voir le remplaçant du jour. J'ai observé le type qui n'avait pas l'air plus vieux que nous toutes. Il tenait une plaquette avec des notes et il sembla nous regarder à tour de rôle. Sans doute pour nous jauger. Savoir à qui il avait faire. Savoir quel rôle prendre, sans doute. Je n'avais pas encore décidé si j'allais l'aimer ou pas. Je me suis donc contentée de mettre mon tape sans trop me soucier de ce gars. Je n'aimais pas les inconnus qui s'incrustait dans notre équipe. Déjà lorsque Rosalie avait intégré l'équipe en cours de l'année précédente, j'avais été très sèche et Rose, qui était mon amie, avait ramée. La pauvre. Les filles avaient essayé de me convaincre et j'avais mis beaucoup de temps. Mais voilà, le volley était la seule chose positive dans ma vie. Alors, j'avais peur du changement. Et ce type était un changement que je refusais. Je ne disais pas que j'étais du genre à rendre dingue les inconnus juste pour le plaisir. Non, je rendais dingue les gens parce que j'avais peur. Je le savais. J'étais bourrée d'incertitude qui remontait à mon passé. Un toussotement me fit relever les yeux. Il me regardait sans aucunes émotions. Juste la déconvenue qui grandissait déjà. Je crois que je commençais mon manège, encore. C'était étrange comme un échange de regard pouvait communiquer beaucoup à la fois. Si je devais analyser la lueur dans ses yeux claire, je pouvais y trouver, défi, intérêt, prise de position, défensive, impertinence. Je savais que rien ne serait simple. Je savais que je devais prendre les choses en main. J'étais la capitaine. Je ne pouvais pas toujours prendre ce rôle de frigide. J'ai donc collé le dernier morceau de strape sur mon poignet et je me suis tournée vers l'inconnu. Le silence était plutôt intimidant mais j'ignorais comme à mon habitude les regards qui m'observait quand j'étais sur le point de faire opposition en quelque sorte. Il semblait attendre que je dise quelques mots. Pour rappeler que nous étions motivées à gagner le championnat cette année alors que nous étions des habituées des bas de classement depuis toujours. J'avais rejoint l'équipe depuis deux ans maintenant. Je n'étais pas la plus vieille mais à priori, on me considérait avec suffisamment de respect pour oser me confier le doux poste de chef. Dieu seul sait à quel point c'était terrible d'être mise dans une telle position. A bien y penser, je ne savais pas comment faire pour me présenter sous mon meilleur jour. Mais, surtout, je n'avais pas envie de la jouer bien.

-Je me présente, je suis Edward Cullen. Votre entraineur pour une période indéterminée. Je suis là, à la demande de Mr Andrews, votre coach qui ne peut assumer son rôle pour l'instant. Il m'a touché un mot de vous toutes et de votre équipe.

Il baissa les yeux sur la plaquette. Un froncement de sourcil. Désapprobation continue. Il allait nous parler de nos résultats déplorables.

-J'ai fait de mon côté mes petites recherches. Je vois que vous êtes abonnées aux dernières places du classement.

Je soulevais un sourcil. Evidemment.

-J'aimerai comprendre pourquoi.

-C'est une question ?

Il se tourna vers moi aussi vite que les filles.

-Vous êtes sans doute, mademoiselle Swan, la fameuse capitaine.

Je souris amère en entendant le _fameuse_. Il savait parfaitement qui j'étais.

-En effet. C'est une question. Bien que j'ai déjà une petite idée de la raison du pourquoi.

-Ah oui ? Dites-nous. On est curieuse.

Il se tu me dévisageant longuement cherchant la faille. Je savais que je cherchais l'opposition. J'étais comme ces bêtes furieuse qui marquaient leur territoire quand une bête venue de loin cherchait à renverser la pyramide.

-Vous êtes juste des amatrices sans ambition. Et fainéantes en plus de ça.

J'ai senti les filles tressaillir tandis que certaines se révoltaient. La moutarde montait tout doucement.

-C'est le bon moment pour vous préciser que je ne suis pas votre pote mais votre entraineur. Vous n'êtes clairement pas en position de me contredire. C'est pour ça qu'on va s'y mettre tout de suite.

Tout le monde se tut. Il regarda sa montre.

-C'est parfait, on va commencez par vous faire éliminer votre McDo de ce midi, en courant. Longtemps.

Un regard sombre de sa part et des filles. Bref, ça ne faisait que commencer.

-Maintenant.

Les filles se sont levées d'un même mouvement. J'ai été la plus lente. Il m'a dévisagé longuement. Les filles avaient démarré. Je me suis arrêtée à sa hauteur.

-L'intimidation n'a aucun effet sur moi, vous savez.

Il a vaguement souris.

-Peut-être bien. Mais, je crois devoir vous rappeler que tu es la capitaine. Et ça implique que vous êtes leur exemple. Si vous vous mettez à jouer les poids morts, sachez que je n'aurai aucun remord à vous mettre dehors. Rappelez-vous bien de ça, ici, celui qui décides, c'est bien moi.

Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux comme on le faisait quand quelqu'un semblait vouloir vous menacer. J'avais tout un tas de discours qui me vint à l'esprit. Mais étrangement aucun mot ne sortit. Peut-être que je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Ni mes yeux.

-Vous devriez y aller maintenant. Les autres ont déjà pris pas mal d'avances.

Pourquoi je me sentais comme cela ? Comme si je ne contrôlais plus rien de la situation ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi ça avait tellement dégénéré en à peine deux minutes ? Je sentais que les filles n'étaient pas dans leur état normal. Entre Nora qui était rouge comme une tomate après qu'il lui a fait remarquer très sèchement qu'elle n'avait strictement aucune condition physique ou Rosalie qui n'avait pas encore ouvert une seule fois la bouche. En même temps quand elle a tenté de lui faire remarquer que Nora allait courir tous les matins, il lui a clairement dit : « On ne vous a pas demander votre avis, mademoiselle Hale. Si j'ai besoin de votre avis, je vous demanderais. Pour le moment, descendez plus bas le bassin, je n'ai pas l'impression de voir une planche. Encore, une minute. » J'avais eu le droit à plusieurs reprises à des regards graves auquel cas, je me contentais d'avaler ma fureur. Après tout, nous n'étions pas habitué à un tel degré d'égocentrisme. Mr Andrews ne nous avait absolument pas habituer à cela. Nous ne nous confrontions pas à un mur d'exigence avec lui tandis qu'aujourd'hui, ce type-là nous faisait ravaler notre déplorable laisser aller. Etais-je réellement en train de lui donner raison ? Sans doute. Mais, cela ne l'obligeait pas à se comporter comme cela. A la fin de l'entrainement, on était complétement abattu. La fatigue se lisait parfaitement sur les visages. Nous n'avions pas encore touché un ballon et je savais que ça nous démangeait. Mais le King ne semblait pas nous autorisé à reprendre un entrainement normal tant que nos capacités physiques étaient correctes.

-Bien, je vous conseille de bien vous étirer. En attendant, autant vous le dire. Vous êtes situé dans le néant pour ce qui concerne votre endurance. Si vous voulez conserver votre place dans cette équipe, il vaudrait mieux persévérer.

Il avait dit cela en me regardant sans aucune pudeur. Je crois que je venais de me faire un ami.

-On se retrouve demain. Pas besoin de vos genouillères ou de strape. Pour le moment, le ballon n'est pas d'actualité.

-Quoi ? Mais on un match important dans un mois…

Victoria semblait effaré comme tout le monde en fait. Je savais qu'elle serait la réponse.

-Je pense que pour l'instant, mademoiselle, vous avez plus besoin de vous forger du muscle que de savoir faire quoique ce soit d'autre.

Il a fermé sèchement son carnet dans lequel il venait de remplir. Il est parti sans un mot. Nous laissant complétement silencieuse. Quand la porte de la salle claqua, les filles se mirent à parler en même temps. Dire que pour une fois j'étais à court de mot. Je pris ma gourde et but le restant de mon eau. Je ne parvenais pas à me concentrer sur ce que les filles racontaient. De toute façon, elles étaient scandalisées. Qui ne le serait pas ?

-Que va-t-on faire Isabella ?

Je soupirais. Je ne savais absolument pas. Même si la réponse semblait évidente. J'ai pris la bandoulière de mon sac et je me suis levée. J'ai glissé un regard vers elles. Elles étaient toute rouges. L'effort avait révélé de nouvelles couleurs. Et puis, je me suis mise à hésiter franchement. Il ne fallait en générale pas grand-chose pour me mettre le doute au fond. Je savais qu'il avait raison. Nous étions fainéantes. Je n'aimais pas comment il s'était adressé à nous. Je détestais cela mais, si notre intérêt à toutes étaient justement de faire ce qu'il disait ?

-Isabella ?

Rosalie me regardait attendant que je réagisse. Rosalie était la dernière arrivante de ce groupe. Elle était peut-être mieux placer pour décider ? J'aurai pu lui poser la question mais quelque chose m'arrêtait. J'étais capitaine et les décisions devaient être prise par moi. Bon sang, je n'aimais pas prendre cette position. J'ai soupiré.

-Je ne sais pas, Rosalie. Je crois que pour le coup, il n'a pas complètement tort.

Le silence était pesant tout à coup. Pourquoi j'étais dans cette position ?

-Tu veux dire qu'on doit se contenter de faire comme il dit ?

J'ai regardé Rose. J'ai eu un sourire entendue.

-Je pensais plutôt faire honneur à notre réputation.

-Comment ça ?

Sarah s'était levée et m'observait intriguée. Je crois que le chemin était tout tracé. Je m'en réjouissais presque.

-On va faire ce que notre chez Roi Cullen souhaite. Mais…

-Mais ?

-Mais on ne va certainement pas lui faire de cadeau. Nous ne sommes pas des punching ball. Oh que non.

Je ne m'étais plus sentie aussi prête à tout qu'à cet instant. Prête à quoi, ça, il fallait encore le déterminer.

 _/_

 _Comeback pour moi sur_ Fanfiction _avec cette toutes nouvelles histoires.  
Rien de bien différent mais j'avais cette petite histoire en stock et j'avais trop envie de vous la poster. Bonne ou mauvaise idée ? L'avenir _-ou plutôt vous ?- _me le dira.  
_ _Je vous poste déjà la suite sous peu. En attendant, je vous embrasse, à très vite._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre Deux {**_ _Un pas en arrière, un pas avant._

Je crois que j'avais franchement tort de le sous-estimer. J'avais ce défaut particulier de croire que les gens étaient plus stupides que moi. Sauf que non. La personne stupide dans l'affaire, ce n'était ni plus ni moins moi. Je devais admettre que je n'avais aucune idée de comment lui rabattre le clapet. Bon sang, je me sentais franchement coincée. Mais ma détermination a explosé au bout de deux semaines de tête à tête avec ce monstre cupide. Dans l'équipe, nous avions fini par l'appelé le King. Appellation dont bien sûr j'étais l'origine incontestée. Il fallait dire qu'il se prenait tellement pour un roi quand il nous ordonnait de faire quelque chose. Alors autant aller jusqu'au bout et jouer la carte du privilégié. Mais bref, notre petit King Cullen a réussi à faire passer Staline pour un pauvre amateur dans son genre le jour où il a cru que j'étais son pigeon. Autant dire que cette journée avait très mal commencée. La vieille au soir, j'avais tellement étudier que je me suis assoupie sur mes bouquin. Premier résultat un réveille en fanfare avec une nuque démolie à coup de bouquin inconfortable et d'un devoir incomplet. S'ajoute au cortège, l'heure trop tardive. J'avais bien sûr débarqué dans un amphi bourré a craqué en pyjama. Je crois que pour le coup, j'étais trop stressée que pour me rendre compte des sourires moqueurs. Alice m'avait réservé une place, Dieu du ciel. Elle omit de se foutre de ma tronche, juste dix fois sur le cours.

-Dis, tu pourrais faire pareil à l'entrainement de ce soir.

-Hein ?

Je devais rivaliser pour me concentrer et ne pas m'énervé sur mon amie.

-Eh ben, te ramener en pyjama complétement paniquée.

-Ha ha, dis donc, ton humour m'impressionne de jour en jour, Alice.

Elle a souri satisfaite de sa feinte. Je ne pouvais pas en dire autant. J'ai couru hors de la salle dès que les heures furent terminées, pressé d'éviter de croiser plus de regard affligé de voir une fille en pyjama rose. Mon short débordait de motif ridicule avec de la petite dentelle rose. Sans parler de ce vieux haut rose bonbon délavé et tellement vieux qu'il était détendu de partout. Genre mon décolleter n'était plus l'affaire d'une légende. Non, c'était un fait. Je me suis mise à trottiner dans les allés du campus jusqu'à que je le vois. Le roi légendaire qui me pourrissait l'existence depuis deux semaines. Putain de coïncidence. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je l'ai ignoré et j'ai sprinté à l'opposé. Le ridicule ne tut pas mais moi, il étouffe un peu. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il me cri : « Plus vite, mademoiselle Swan, une tortue avance plus vite que vous. » Les habitudes ont décidément la vie dure. Le restant de la journée, j'étais d'humeur sombre. Il était impossible pour moi d'accorder la moindre compassion à Nora quand elle nous raconta de nouveau ses soucis à la pause déjeuner ou à qui que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs. Alors, je suis arrivée à l'entrainement avec mon humeur massacrante. N'accordant que des regards sombre à qui osait me regarder. J'étais la première à arriver. Une première. J'ai lâché mon sac si fort qu'on se serait demandé si un éléphant ne venait pas de débarquer. Bref, autant préciser que j'étais prête à tout pour que le monde entier sache combien j'étais en colère.

-Je crois que vous devriez recommencer pour être sûre que vous avez bien abîmé le parquet.

J'ai tourné la tête. Il était à moitié assis sur le bureau. Je dois dire que pour le coup, je ne l'avais pas vu. J'ai soupiré.

-Vous avez sans doute raison. Je vais réparer cette erreur.

J'ai ramassé mon sac et je l'ai claqué plus fort. Il m'a observé sans cillé. Puis, il a posé son carnet et a croisé les bras. Monsieur ne semblait pas content.

-Bingo ! Vous venez de gagner un laisser passer pour tout un tas d'agrément que je suis sûre, vous allez apprécier.

-Ah oui ? Je vous en prie, dites-moi.

-Eh bien, réfléchissons bien. D'abord, vous avez gagné le droit de ranger le matériel pendant le restant de la saison et disons, le double de chacun des exercices. Si vos chères partenaires ont, par exemple, 100 abdos à faire, vous en aurez 200. Si elles doivent courir 15 minutes… Je vous laisse le soin de compter. Je crois que les finances sont votre truc, si je ne me trompe.

Je l'ai fixé. D'accord, je ne m'attendais absolument pas à être traité comme une lycéenne. Manquait plus que les heures de colles. Mais après tout, c'était un peu pareil non ?

-Si je comprends bien, vous avez l'intention de me traiter comme la boniche de service tout le reste de la saison.

-Presque. Si ce n'est qu'une boniche est payer. Le bon mot serait esclave.

Il a souri. Du genre un de ces sourire carnassier qui vous cherche sans hésitation. J'allais probablement le trucider. D'un moment à l'autre. J'ai serré plus fort le poing. Pitié qu'on me donne la force de rester calme… J'ai détourné la tête. Je me suis décidée à enfiler mes chaussures en silence pour ne pas dire un mot que je regretterais. Je savais qu'il trouverait un truc à me mettre sur les bras. Juste par vengeance.

Une heure plus tard, je courrais toujours pendant que les filles rangeaient leurs affaires. Elles avaient fait leur part du job. Moi, je ne faisais que comptabiliser ma rancœur. Je savais que tout pesait de plus en plus. J'ai bien compris que je serais celle qui prendrait tout.

-Coach Cullen, vous êtes un peu dur là, non ?

Rosalie qui s'était appliquée à ne plus le contredire, osa prendre ma défense mais je savais que ça ne servirait plus à rien.

-Mademoiselle Hale, si le sort de votre chère capitaine vous inquiète tellement, je vous propose de la rejoindre. Après tout, je suis peut-être trop laxiste. 15 minutes d'endurance, c'est trop peu. Ça mérite plus mûre réflexion.

J'ai soulevé un sourcil. Evidement. La prochaine étape était de nous entrainer au marathon. J'avais oublié. Rosalie a rougi. Elle n'avait pas trop envie de poursuivre un entrainement qui la rendait un peu malade parfois.

-C'est bon, Rose. Je vais survivre. Au pire, je serai juste bonne pour le cimetière. Allez à la douche. On se voit demain.

-D'accord, mais si jamais, tu envoies un S.O.S et je débarque sur le champ.

J'ai souri. Elle était adorable. Les filles m'ont toutes fait un signe de dépit et sont parties à la douche alors que je courrais autour de ce maudit terrain de volley. Je commençais à envisager ma reconversion dans l'équipe d'athlétisme de l'université. Maintenant que mes entrainements étaient plus similaires aux leurs. Ce cher Coach/King/Cullen, prenait tout un tas de notes. J'étais bien trop curieuse et ennuyé que pour garder éternellement le silence dans cette salle hermétique. Bien Dieu, c'était tellement long ainsi.

-Alors, vous élaborez votre prochaine stratégie pour nous tuer ? Ou bien, vous rédigez un manuel sur comment rendre la vie impossible à une pauvre étudiante sans défense ?

Il n'a pas décollé un regard de ses notes.

-Je crois que tu es loin d'être sans défense.

-Tiens, on se tutoie maintenant ?

Il a tourné la tête, enfin. J'ai eu droit à un regard plein d'ironie. Je le détestais décidément.

-Je crois que tu es trop perspicace. Cesse d'avoir réponse à tout.

Je crois que j'avais encore une fois eu droit à une réplique cinglante digne d'une claque. Je me suis engouffrée dans une silence de plomb, bridée par mon rythme.

-Et puis, je ne souhaite pas vous tuer. Je crois avoir été claire le premier jour. Vous manquez de condition physique. C'est sans appel. Je dois rattraper ça avant que la saison ne débute vraiment.

-Quitte à perdre le match de la semaine prochaine ?

-Détrompes toi. Je suis occupé de mettre au point le six de base pour votre prochain match contre UCLA. Autant dire que la tâche est difficile. Et puis, sache que j'ai l'intention de le gagner ce match.

Je me suis tu. J'étais partagée entre lui rire au nez ou croire à sa sincérité. Je fus stoppée par le bip sonore.

-C'est bon pour aujourd'hui. Ta pénitence est terminée. Tu ranges le matériel comme convenue et après tu es libre d'enfiler ton pyjama rose.

Je me suis arrêtée et je l'ai dévisagé.

-Pardon ?

Il a souri comme le fond les enfants qui savent tout et qui aiment tellement vous torturer.

-Je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai eu droit à une démonstration d'humeur ?

Je n'ai rien répondu. J'étais trop effarée que pour oser lui répondre quoique ce soit.

-Bref, je vais t'aider à ranger. Dis-toi que c'est cadeau.

Il a posé son carnet et s'est mis à ramasser les cônes éparpiller tandis que je rangeais les haltères. Comment pouvait-on être plus malaise que ça ? J'aurais tout donner pour m'enfuir sous terre à cet instant. Quand, l'armoire fut fermée, je m'appliquais à me rhabiller le plus vite possible afin de décamper sans demander mon reste. Je le saluais vaguement mais il m'arrêta dans mon élan. J'y étais presque… La porte était à deux mètres.

-S'il te plait, ne pense pas que je compte vous écraser. Je veux simplement vous permettre d'exploiter tout votre talent.

/  
 _  
Et voilà que je rempile. Je ne dois plus vous rappelez que vos avis me font toujours plaisir à lire.  
_ _J'espère en tout cas, que j'aurai répondu à vos attentes. Bref, je vous dis à très vite !_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre Trois {**_ _Un bourreau qu'on aime tant._

La volonté était une chose de particulière. Faire les choses jusqu'au bout même quand ça coinçait était compliquée. Le coach n'était pas un de ces cas qui abandonne facilement. Nous étions pourtant motivées. Nous avions usé de tous les mauvais procédés possibles pour le faire déguerpir. Les blagues de mauvais goût nous avaient valu des heures de courses à s'en raidir les jambes tout comme les prises de position. Je pense avoir pris office d'avertissement en ma propre personne. Et puis, j'ai fini par oublier que je le détestais. En fait, je le trouvais simplement antipathique. Mais que faire à part faire ce qu'il disait. Nous étions la veille de notre départ pour L.A. où nous devions jouer notre premier match avec lui contre UCLA. On était flippée. Ce n'était pas une habitude chez nous. En réalité, nous n'avions fait que des exercices combinés qui ne faisaient que répéter des phases type de jeu. L'attaque au centre qui tournait invariablement vers le fond droit ou bien, le service déviait toujours sur le coin gauche du terrain. Mais ce qui nous avaient mis la pression était son fameux six de base. Il avait changé tout le monde de position. Entre moi qui devenait une passeuse alors que j'avais toujours été une centrale aguerrie ou Nora qui prenait la tête des attaquantes ailières après une vie passée à jouer les liberos. Bon sang, on avait toutes l'impression d'être dans le pétrin. Le coach/King Cullen nous réexpliquait pour la millième fois sa décision de nous changer d'axe. Sarah n'avait jamais semblé aussi pâle. Alice fixait le tableau d'un œil sombre. Elle détestait l'attaque. C'était inscrit dans ses gènes. Pour elle, la réception était l'objet de toute sa convoitise. Nous en étions donc arrivées là. C'en était devenue par moment ingérable. Les filles tournaient en rond, je pouvais le sentir. On devait faire ce qu'il nous disait. Seulement, personne n'en avait envie. Alors, je me retrouvais encore au même point que le premier jour. A savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire quand les filles souhaitaient la révolution et que moi, eh bien, j'étais entre les deux. Si je réagissais encore, je savais que ce serait ma perte. Si je disais à Cullen ses quatre vérités, il allait me sortir pour de bon. Mais, aussi, je ne savais pas si ce que voulaient absolument les filles était juste.

-Des questions ?

Je relevais la tête pour croiser le regard de l'entraineur. Il semblait avoir fini ses explications. Nora souleva la main en fronçant les sourcils.

-Coach, je crois que ce n'est pas du tout du tout une bonne idée.

-De quoi ? D'oser penser que vous n'êtes pas à votre place, mademoiselle Rhodes ?

Elle se renfrogna en croisant les bras.

-Tout à fait.

Il était loin le temps où les filles étaient agréables à vivre. Cullen a soupiré puis s'assis en tournant son feutre entre les doigts avec cette mine sérieuse qui ne laissait trancher rien qu'il ne veuille. Il a longuement gardé ce silence qui n'augurait rien de bon si ce n'est la fin des haricots.

-Mademoiselle Rhodes, je comprends que vous soyez aussi perturbée par ces changements, tout comme le reste de vos comparses. Mais voilà, je voudrais vous demander de réfléchir une seconde. Qui a dit que vous étiez faite pour jouer à la passe ou bien comme attaquante ou libero ?

Les filles ont gigoté. A priori, ça leur demandait beaucoup de réflexions.

-Madame Jones au collège. Elle m'a dit que je devais jouer à la défense.

Il a regardé Nora en silence. Puis, il a hoché la tête avec un sourire en coin.

-Donc ça remonte. Je crois que vous avez toujours pensé que c'était normal et du coup, vous n'avez jamais pensé à jouer à un autre poste. Ce que je vous demande, c'est d'être ouverte d'esprit. De plus, ça vaut ce que ça vaut, mais je suis convaincue que vous toutes, vous serez bien mieux là où je vous ai placé.

-Mais c'est dingue…

-Pourquoi, mademoiselle Weber ?

-Parce que moi comme Isabella, nous n'avons pas de formation de passeuse. Je veux dire, on ne peut pas rattraper tout ça, c'est impossible.

-Pourtant, je vous ai observé toutes les deux et vous avez assuré tous les entrainements jusqu'ici. Alors dites-moi ce qui vous arrêtes à par vous-même ?

J'ai baissé les yeux quand il s'est tourné vers moi. Je savais qu'il avait raison. J'ai soupiré.

-Au point où nous en sommes, je pense qu'on peut au moins tenter le coup.

J'ai osé regarder mon équipe qui était un peu surprise de ce retournement de situation. Puis petit à petit, elles ont commencé à opiné bien malgré elles.

-Bien, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux en finir maintenant. Nous avons de la route à faire dès demain. Je vous conseille de rentrer vous coucher sans passer par la case soirée étudiante, on est d'accord ?

J'ai été la plus lente à bouger. Le coach m'arrêta de nouveau dans mon élan.

-Isabella, je ne vais pas t'applaudir pour avoir été juste mais je peux au moins te dire que je suis assez content que tu acceptes de me laisser une chance.

J'eu un sourire. On pouvait dire ça comme ça, en effet.

-Je crois qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour évoluer. Juste un peu, hein.

Il a souri franchement. Genre pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais. Autant dire que ça tenait de l'évènement. Je me suis retournée et je m'apprêtais à partir.

-Bonne nuit, Isabella.

J'ai tourné la tête et avec un petit sourire.

-Bonne nuit, coach.

En me dirigeant vers la sortie, je suis tombée sur le doyen de l'université. Je me suis figée parce que ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes de venir ici. Il m'a salué et s'est dirigé vers le coach. Le doyen était un vieux sans prétention qui vivait son existence sans chercher quoique ce soit. On avait juste l'impression qu'il attendait sa retraite avec impatience. C'était aussi pour ça qu'on ne le voyait jamais. Mais ce jour-là, c'était intéressant de le voir apparaître. Alors j'ai regardé Rosalie. Elle m'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

-Tu as vu ?

-On dirait qu'il est sorti de sa grotte. On espionne ?

J'ai ri.

-Bien sûr. Allez, on va se planquer derrière le gradin.

Discrètement, on s'est faufilé derrière les gradins. On pouvait parfaitement entendre ce qu'il se disait.

-J'espère que ça se présente bien pour samedi.

-J'ai entièrement confiance en elles.

J'étais franchement étonnée mais bon, passons.

-Elles sont prêtes selon vous ?

-Pas à cent pourcent mais je sais que ce sera suffisant pour gagner ce match.

-Stanford n'a plus gagner le championnat universitaire de volleyball depuis dix ans. Mr Andrews semble avoir perdu de sa motivation au cours des dernières années. Savez-vous la raison de son absence ?

-Oui, en effet.

Il était clair que le doyen était curieux.

-Mais je n'en dirais rien. J'ai trop de respect pour le coach Andrews. Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir est qu'il a beaucoup de confiance pour cette équipe.

-Je le sais que trop bien. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il tenait à ce que vous occupiez le poste.

-Je sais très bien que vous ne m'appréciez pas beaucoup, Mr le doyen.

-Détrompez-vous, Edward. Je suis juste surpris. Vous êtes si jeune. Vous avez à peine terminé votre cursus à l'école.

-Je n'ai peut-être pas beaucoup d'expérience mais en tout cas, je suis plus motivé que la plupart des gens que vous aviez rencontré dans mon dos.

Malaise…

-Je vois que vous êtes au courant de tout.

-En effet.

-Edward, quoi qu'il en soit, ne nous disputons pas. Je vous propose de me prouver que j'ai tort de ne pas vous octroyer ma confiance. Qu'en dites-vous ? Si vous gagnez le championnat, je pourrais vous donner ce poste que vous briguez depuis longtemps.

-Et si je ne gagne pas le championnat avec les filles ?

Je voyais bien le rictus apparaître entre les sourcils du coach à la vue du petit sourire du doyen.

-Vous serez congédié sans cérémonie. Mais comme je vous le dit, si vous parvenez à cet exploit, vous serez l'entraineur de l'équipe masculine. Etant donné que le coach Ferland prend sa retraite à la fin de la saison.

-Je peux y réfléchir ?

Le doyen avait l'air surpris mais tendit sa main.

-Très bien, je veux votre réponse avant la fin du mois. En tout cas, je vous souhaite un bon match.

Le coach hocha la tête et le doyen partit sans attendre son reste. Je tournais la tête vers Rosalie qui avait suivi cette conversation sans être sûre de comprendre la tournure.

-Est-ce que tu as pigé la même chose que moi ?

-A savoir qu'on est des pigeons ?

Je hochais la tête. Au fond, le volcan se réveillait. Je n'allais pas aller jusqu'à dire que je m'y attendais mais en tout cas, j'étais certaine que j'allais le détester. Mieux, le haïr.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre Quatre {**_ _Action, réaction._

C'était sans doute ce que nous avions attendue en tout début. D'abord, il y avait des balles qui nous passait devant le nez sans qu'on ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Deux sets à se lamenter sur notre situation. A nous regarder avec dépits. On attendait plus encore de moi. J'ai tenté de contenir ma colère. J'avais juste envie de dire au coach combien c'était stupide d'avoir tout changer. J'étais mauvaise. Trop mauvaise pour oser blâmer les autres. Il ne faisait pas de changement. Se contentant d'observer dans ce maudit silence imperturbable. Je rageais. J'ai profité d'un moment pour le lui dire depuis le bord du terrain.

-Bon sang, changez-moi. Je ne suis pas bonne.

Il a secoué la tête.

-Concentres-toi au lieu de te préoccuper de ça.

Ça n'avait aucun sens. Je me demandais juste s'il avait compris que se lancer là-dedans c'était stupide, stupide, stupide. J'allais sans doute péter une durite d'un moment à l'autre. Quand le sifflet retenti pour un temps mort, je pris les devants sur ce très cher King/coach Cullen.

-Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour faire des changements ? Vous voyez bien qu'on va perdre.

-Calmes toi, Swan. Je pense que c'est à vous de vous ressaisir. Les filles sur le banc se compte sur les doigts d'une main. Regarde bien.

-C'est normal, vous avez tout changer dans les postes.

-Quand auras-tu confiance en moi ?

-Quand vous admettrez que vous êtes là uniquement pour que le doyen vous donne ce poste dont vous rêvez.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Bizarrement, il n'avait pas l'air surpris.

-C'est exact mais, je pensais que vous étiez motivées à me voir déguerpir ?

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-C'est vrai, je veux ce poste. Mais je veux aussi que vous gagnez ce maudit championnat. C'est donnant donnant, non ? Je vous aide à gagner et vous m'aidez à avoir l'équipe masculine. Dans tous les cas, vous ne m'aurez plus sur le dos.

Il ferma les yeux en soupirant. Puis, il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Isabella, tu es le capitaine de cette équipe et passeuse maintenant. C'est pratiquement le poste le plus important de ce noyau. C'est toi qui conduit la machine. Je voudrais que tu joues le jeu mieux que ça. Tes copines, elles ont surtout besoin de soutiens. Pas de regards monstrueux. Alors un peu de nerfs. Ces filles ne sont imbattables. Elles sont simplement plus… solides.

Un silence pensif accueillit la réplique.

-Maintenant, à vous de jouer. Vous savez jouer. Rappelez-vous juste des exercices.

Le coup sifflet retentit de nouveau. Fin du temps mort. Il ferma son calepin et s'assit sur son trône. Après un instant de réflexion à repenser aux exercices que j'avais critiqué avec beaucoup d'énergie, je dû admettre l'évidence. Je me trompais sur toute la ligne, comme toujours. J'inspirais un bon coup. C'était donc le moment de motiver les troupes. On retourna sur le terrain.

-Bon les gars, il n'a peut-être pas tellement tort. On va tenter la combinaison 10-B.

Les filles semblaient se rappeler. Le service défendu, j'envoyais la balle sur un shoot croisé entre la centrale et la quatre qui avait totalement déserté sa place pour venir devant moi. Nora envoya la balle s'écraser sur le coin droit du terrain, rendant le bloc offensif complétement inégale. Je regardais la balle rouler sur le sol. Je n'y croyais pas. Un regard vers Nora qui était aussi paumée. Puis Alice se mit à crier en sautillant avec Rosalie qui l'avait imité avec les autres. On la serra ensemble amusé par l'évidence qu'on était vraiment stupide. A partir de là, on pouvait dire que si notre cas à toutes semblaient désespéré, c'était du passé. Finalement, c'était le déclic. La fin du set, on retrouva le King sur son trône. Il nous observait en silence avec ce maudit sourire en coin. Bon sang, oui, on avait tort.

-C'est bon, vous aviez raison.

Il sembla mettre un temps infime avant de réagir. Passant juste de longue seconde à nous observer. J'étais mal à l'aise parce que je savais qui était en cause depuis le départ. Et j'étais presque sûre qu'il savait à quoi je pensais. Il finit par se lever enfin.

-Je crois que vous avez besoin de vous rendre compte que la seule chose qui puisse vous retenir de réussir, c'est vous-même.

J'avais envie de dire que ses paroles étaient dignes d'un nanar sans intérêt mais je me suis tût. Je n'étais clairement pas en position d'oser prétendre quoique ce soit. Alors, j'ai fait ce que j'aurai sans doute dû faire depuis longtemps. Me taire.

Il était clair que nous venions de passer le premier tour. Ce match s'était terminé comme on aurait dû le commencer. Il nous fallait juste du temps pour réagir. Au retour de Los Angeles, nous avions juste l'impression d'avoir accompli quelque chose de nouveau. Depuis si longtemps nous avions cherché ce résultat. Aujourd'hui, c'était le début. Tout ça grâce au King. Je savais que je cherchais toujours à me confronter à lui. Pourquoi, j'étais incapable de le dire. Je n'avais pas encore pris de décision par rapport à lui. Je patientais. Savoir comment agir, savoir comment me placer par rapport à lui. Tout ça rendait la tâche difficile. Il avait fait en sorte de nous sortir de notre merde. Même si d'une certaine manière il était motivé par son poste. Ça, ça faisait un peu mal. Peut-être que je commençais à m'attacher à lui après tout. Mon Dieu, cette hypothèse me rendait un peu nauséeuse. C'était toujours pareil à la fin. Dans le bus qui nous ramenait de l'aéroport au campus, je crois n'avoir jamais autant ramer. Rosalie était ma voisine et elle m'a longuement dévisagé.

-Quoi ?

Elle a fait une grimace avant de se résigner à je-ne-sais-quoi.

-T'es bizarre.

-C'est rien.

-Tu es occupée de te dire que tu l'aime bien en définitive.

Silence. Réaction trop précipitée.

-Non.

-Vue ta tronche, oui.

Je me suis enfoncée dans mon siège.

-Isabella, c'est quoi ton problème avec les nouveaux ? Si je me souviens bien tu m'as fait le coup alors qu'au final, on s'entend très bien.

J'ai détourné la tête vers le paysage. J'étais trop coincée pour m'enfuir.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais tout le temps ça.

Elle est restée en silence un moment.

-Je crois que tu sais pourquoi tu es ainsi. Tu ne veux juste pas l'admettre.

J'ai glissé un regard humide vers elle. Ma gorge se sera aussitôt. Pourquoi fallait-il revenir à ça ? Rosalie m'a prise la main. Je crois qu'elle faisait partie de ce groupe de personne capable de tout entendre et de tout comprendre. Même si mes raisons n'étaient pas si horribles que ça. C'était encore une fois une histoire de famille. Qui ne sortait pas de l'ordinaire.

-J'ai juste du mal avec les gens qui arrive dans ma vie. J'ai toujours peur qu'elles disparaissent sans un mot.

-Ton père ?

J'ai hoché la tête.

-Il buvait beaucoup tout simplement. Et un jour, il est parti sans un mot.

Il a frotté affectueusement mon épaule.

-Pour notre cher King, je suis au moins certaine qu'il va nous quitter dans tous les cas. C'est un peu rassurant. Je n'aurai pas à me faire de faux semblant.

-Moi, à ta place je ne serai pas si sûre qu'il nous lâche en fin de compte.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Hum. Un pressentiment.

Elle avait dit tout ça en regardant le coach assis dans la ranger d'en face au premier rang. Il tourna les yeux vers moi. Je n'osais pas bouger comme prise en flagrant délit. Je me sentais toute moite tout à coup. Je détournais les yeux intimidés par ce jeu sans but si ce n'est me gêner. Rosalie se pencha à mon oreille.

-Tu sais, même si c'est notre coach, moi je trouve qu'il est très sexy.

J'ai tourné la tête surprise.

-Rosalie.

-Isabella.

Elle se mit à rire. Je souris un peu sous le coup de l'indulgence.

-Oh allez, ne me dit que tu ne t'es fait cette réflexion toute seule ? J'ai même l'impression que ce type ne te laisse pas indifférente.

-Mais non. Arrête de te faire des films.

-Tu sais je ne suis pas idiote. Les regards ne trompent pas.

-On ne va quand même pas aborder ce genre de sujet toutes les deux ? Tu ne penses pas que s'est trop déplacé de parler de lui comme ça ? C'est notre entraineur. Tu te vois sortir avec, toi ?

-Sortir, non. Mais coucher avec, pourquoi pas ?

Elle me sourit puis se mit à rigoler plus fort.

-Tu devrais voir ta tête, Isabella. Tu me fais trop rire. Je plaisantais, rassures-toi !

J'ai fait mine de rire mais je savais que cette drôle de conversation venait de changer ma vision des choses.

 _Je remercie toujours autant ces gentilles personnes qui me laissent à chaque fois un petit commentaire :) Comment vous dire combien ça me touche ?  
En tout cas, Merci merci merci ! J'espère que je réponds à vos attentes et je vous à très vite ! Bises !_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre Cinq {**_ _Il n'y a point de folie ou juste un peu._

Il fallait dire que le campus avait totalement changer de vue sur nous. Ils nous félicitaient et pour la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivée à Stanford, j'étais presque contente quand on nous disait que c'était hyper cool d'avoir gagnée. Bon, après ma tête était pratiquement à l'envers depuis le retour. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Rosalie avait été aussi bête. Ça m'avait perturbée au départ, puis, j'avais pris la décision de ne plus rien y faire. Je ne pensais pas que c'était normal d'envisager son entraineur comme une partie de baise ultra tentante. Mais, ça m'avait permis de remarquer le regard des filles qui fondait par moment sur lui. Mon Dieu, j'avais eu l'impression de me retrouver au zoo. Mais bon, ce n'était pas constant. Elles avaient juste des réactions surdimensionnées par moment. Après, tout redevenait aussi normal que possible. J'aurai du faire quelque chose mais, j'étais trop loin de tout cela pour le faire. Je me perdais dans tout ce qu'il y avait à faire ou à penser. Je devais gérer mes cours, mes entrainements, mes pensées désinvoltes pour ce type. Tout ça me stressait et c'est après un entrainement que la solution tomba.

-J'ai besoin de sortir.

Les filles qui jacassaient se sont tus et m'ont regardé sans ciller. Puis, elles ont ris. J'ai froncé les sourcils et Rosalie est arrivée à mon secours.

-Je t'emmène quand tu veux.

J'ai hoché la tête.

-Demain soir.

Elle semblait contente. Quand on fut prête toutes les deux, on sortit du vestiaire. Dans le couloir, ça motivation remonta de plusieurs degrés.

-Tu veux oublier tu-sais-qui ?

-Oh, s'il te plait. Comment faut-il que je te le dise ? Le coach Cullen ne m'intéresse pas !

J'avais un peu trop élevé la voix et je pensais avoir droit à Rosalie qui se moque de moi mais elle se contenta de regarder derrière moi. Son visage était tendu. Je me retournais. Vraiment ? Il fallait qu'il soit là à ce moment-là ? Bon sang, j'étais supposée maudire le hasard ou juste rire pour la mauvaise blague ? Je fronçais les sourcils. Il semblait aussi impassible que d'habitude. Malaise en pleine vue.

-Bref, je suis heureux de l'apprendre.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire qui puisse être mal pris.

-Et moi, heureuse que vous le sachiez.

Je pris le poignet de Rosalie.

-Bonne soirée, coach.

-A toi aussi, Swan.

J'emmenais de force Rosalie. Une fois dehors, elle sembla retrouver sa voix.

-Au mon Dieu. J'y crois pas, c'était tellement gênant.

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

-Parle pour toi. Ce n'est surement pas toi qui t'es retrouvée dans cette situation. Si tu ne m'avais pas encore poussé à bout.

Elle sourit amusée.

-Oh Isabella, arrêtes de jouer à ce jeu. Je veux juste que tu réagisses et ici, on est en bonne voie.

-Je rêve, tu essaies de me caser avec lui ?

-Bien sûr. Je trouve que vous allez bien…

-Pitié ! Tu délire. C'est NOTRE entraineur. C'est contraire au règlement.

-Depuis quand on suit le règlement.

-Depuis qu'il est susceptible de perdre son emploi.

Elle me fixa amusée.

-Quoi ?

-ça veut dire que tu y as déjà songé ?

-Quoi ? Mais non, enfin.

Je commençais clairement à perdre patience. Une fois encore, elle m'a regardé avec cette condescendance qui me rendait folle.

-Bon ok, je te laisse tranquille.

J'étais sûre que non, mais j'avais trop envie de rentrer pour la sermonner. Je m'étais trainée dans mon lit avec le dernier regain d'énergie dont j'étais capable. Mais au lieu de dormir, je fis un point sur tout. Comment on vivait l'arrivée d'Edward Cullen à la tête de l'équipe et comment on voyait notre popularité croitre. Au départ, nous étions une honte. Autant dire que quand on disait faire du volley à l'université, tout le monde se mettait à rire sur notre passage. Je crois qu'on était juste des amateurs et à bien y réfléchir, il avait eu raison. Mais, on ne voulait tellement pas l'entendre que nous avions tout fait pour rejeter cette pseudo hypothèse. Je crois que ce type allait changer notre vie, en bien.

Le lendemain, j'ai littéralement passé la journée sans encombre. Avec un entrainement à midi pour changer et un entraineur particulièrement taciturne. Il avait l'air de mauvais poil mais le faire remarquer, revenait à déclarer la troisième guerre mondiale. Et puis, comme on commençait toutes à enfin l'accepter autant que possible, je ne voyais pas en quoi ça nous aurait fait du bien de le chercher. Oui, c'était loin ce premier entrainement avec lui. C'était loin l'envie de le foutre dehors plus vite qu'il n'y était entré.

-Il est bizarre, non ?

Alice semblait croire qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude mais quand on voyait l'énergie qu'il déployait à nous donner exercice sur exercice, il n'y avait pas de quoi voir un changement particulier. Bien sûr, j'avais songer à ce drôle de face à face gênant et forcement, j'avais cru que c'était moi la fautive mais il fallait juste voir un type qui voulait se défouler. Rien de plus. Mais bon, je crois que ça ne servait strictement à rien de tergiverser la dessus.

-Tu te fais des idées.

-Non, il n'arrête pas de soupirer et de râler quand on fait un truc.

-Mais non, il est comme d'habitude.

Alice ne chercha pas à poursuivre une discussion que j'évitais soigneusement. Je n'allais pas admettre l'évènement gênant de la veille. A ce moment-là, il tourna le regard vers moi. Il n'avait pas l'air spécialement intimidant.

-Swan, tu me feras plaisir de te concentrer un peu. Je crois qu'une prolongation ne te ferais pas de tort.

Peut-être bien que oui, en fait. Peut-être bien que j'étais coupable d'avoir dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas en fin de compte. Alors je me suis contenté de faire ce qu'il disait parce que le vexé plus, c'était signe d'une fin funeste et je n'étais pas encore prête à m'engager sur une telle voie. Je savais que j'étais bien plus perturbée que je ne voulais l'admettre. Seulement, je n'étais pas prête à autant d'honnêteté. Juste que j'étais prête à ne rien dépasser. Si ce n'est la petite voix intérieure qui criait.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre Six {**_ _Veut dire ce que ça veut dire._

J'avais rarement autant tenu en position de planche. Dire que mon corps était brûlant et mes abdos douloureux étaient un parfait euphémisme. C'était pire. Je pariais même que ça frôlait l'enfer même. Merci à ce cher Cullen. La concentration était un prix. Et la paix ce jour-là, représentait un espoir intenable. J'avais l'impression de payer pour quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait. Je crois que je l'énervais. Il m'a jeté un regard quand j'ai osé lever les yeux. Dire que tant de compétence sortait de ce type mais aussi tellement de mauvaise humeur. Enfin, je trouvais qu'il s'était pas mal calmé depuis la veille. Bref quand j'ai pu enfin m'effondrer sur le parquet, je me sentais complètement à boue. C'était mon excuse pour enfin annuler la sortie que j'avais promis la dernière fois et je voulais éviter en fin de compte. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais ça me stressait. Alors en marchant vers le vestiaire, j'en ai profiter pour l'annoncer à Rosalie.

-Ecoutes, pour ce soir, je pense que je vais rester dans ma chambre. Cullen m'a bien fatigué et j'ai pas mal de boulot en retard pour mon cours…

-Ah non, tu rêves. Tu as insisté pour sortir. Alors, on sort. Point.

-Mais…

-Non, Isabella. Si tu crois que je vais accepter que tu te défiles encore, tu te fourres le doigt dans le nez. Et puis, t'en as pas marre de ne rien faire, de rester dans ton lit tous les soirs en attendant que la vie se passe ?

Je suis restée en silence. Je détestais ce genre de conversation qui ressemblait à des engueulades. Bon sang, je savais qu'elle avait raison. Je savais que je crevais de trouille de me lancer et de vivre. Ça me foutait les boules, c'était indéniable. J'ai fini par hocher la tête.

-Ok, tu as raison. On se retrouve devant la bibliothèque à 8h.

Elle a souris. Je crois qu'elle était satisfaite. Moi, pas vraiment. Mais je l'avais bien cherché non ? Le temps passa affreusement vite. Si bien que je me retrouvais trop vite assise au bar devant une chope de bière. Cependant, c'était vrai que Rosalie était trop marrante et qu'Alice qui était venu avec son mec nous faisait rire parce qu'elle avait décidé d'aller chanter sur scène avec le groupe qui se produisait ce soir-là. Le _Thumbs_ était le bar le plus proche du campus. Et il était bourrée à craquer comme chaque soir de semaine. Il était impossible de faire un pas sans rentrée dans quelqu'un ou d'aller à la toilette sans faire au minimum dix minutes la file. Mais l'ambiance était super. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas un fardeau. Au contraire. C'était encore mieux quand on s'enfilait plusieurs shoots de vodka. Tout était moins sirupeux. Moins ostensoir. Je me pliais de rire encore plus vite qu'à l'habitude. Quand Rosalie s'étala en se levant, j'ai tellement rigolé que la bière passa par les narines. Alice et son copain, dont j'avais complètement oublié le prénom et que je nommais Bambi (à cause de son regard) rigolaient encore plus.

-Vous deux, vous êtes complètement torchées.

J'ai rigolé.

-Je sais, je suis foutrement drôle. Mais Rosalie, elle me bat à plat de couture.

-J'y peux rien si je suis maladroite…

-Ma pauvre petite !

J'ai ricané de plus belle. J'étais loin contrôler toutes mes réactions. Mais pour une fois, j'oubliais d'être casse couille. Je m'amusais vraiment. J'ai glissé un regard vers un grand type qui regardait vers nous. J'ai mis un coup de coude dans les côtes de Rosalie.

-Regardes, tu as une touche.

-Où ça ?

Elle avait pratiquement crié ça en jetant de regard en tous sens.

-Qui ça ? Le gars-là ?

-Celui avec un tatouage.

-Ouch ! J'sais pas, Isa… Il est…

-pas mal. Allez, Rosie-lie. Vas.

Pour complété la parole, je l'ai poussé de son tabouret et elle a eu du mal à ne pas se casser la tronche. Mais elle a vite repris le dessus et elle est parti droit sur le gars. J'ai observé avec Alice qui avait enfin cessé d'embrasser Bambi.

-Pas mal, même bourrée tu repères encore les canons. Bien joué, capitaine.

-Merci. J'appelle ça le talent.

J'ai souri de toutes mes dents. Cinq minutes plus tard, Rosalie roulait déjà des pèles à tout va à ce type et je soupirais contente.

-Tu n'as pas envie de te trouver un type ?

J'ai regardé Alice.

-Pourquoi ?

-T'as l'air un peu envieuse.

-Je suis jalouse mais bref.

-Mais bref ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

-ça veut dire bref.

Elle m'a souri soupçonneuse. Je savais qu'elle avait parfaitement compris la nuance. J'étais loin d'être discrète. Il y avait aussi qu'Alice était loin d'être stupide à l'instar de ma propre crédulité.

-Hmm. Comment s'appelle l'heureux élu ?

-Personne.

-Accouches, petite cachotière.

Je croisais les bras. J'étais prête à fermer ma bouche pour une fois. Alcool ou pas. Je n'allais certainement pas manquer une occasion de fermer ma gueule.

-Crois moi quand je te dis qu'il n'y a personne. Je suis libre comme l'air.

Elle a rigolé.

-D'accord. Si c'est le cas, je te propose d'aller embrasser n'importe qui dans ce bar.

-Quand ça ?

-Maintenant.

-Un inconnu, tu veux dire ?

Elle hocha la tête. D'un coup, l'alcool descendu et j'avais l'impression que je reprenais un peu conscience.

-Euh, non, je ne peux pas faire un truc pareil.

-Isabella, c'est qu'un baiser. Ce n'est pas une demande en mariage.

Je me suis retrouvée à marcher entre les gens sans but précis. Tout ça à cause d'Alice. Grrr. J'étais un peu désespérée. Finalement, j'ai fini par voir un tabouret libre et m'assoir. J'ai demandé au barman un verre d'eau pétillante parce que l'alcool me donnait un peu mal au cœur. Ou bien le pseudo défi d'Alice. Je ne savais pas trop.

-Tu sors un soir de semaine, mademoiselle Swan ? Je ne pensais pas que c'était ton genre.

J'ai cru faire une crise cardiaque en comprenant qui était assis à côté de moi.

-Coach ? Mais…

-Ne sois pas si choqué, Swan.

Je le regardais avec un peu trop d'effroi.

-Mais c'est un bar fréquenté par les étudiants. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? On ne voit jamais de prof ici.

Il a bu sa bière en secouant la tête avec ce drôle de sourire. Celui qui dit que tu ne comprends décidément rien à rien.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait un écriteau sur la porte interdisant au prof d'entrée dans ce lieu.

Je ne comprenais absolument rien. Je pense que ça se voyait très bien.

-J'étais encore étudiant, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, Swan.

-Mais comment ce n'est plus cas. Et puis quoi ? Vous nous espionnez ?

-Ecoutes, avant que tu viennes poser tes fesses sur ce siège, je n'avais strictement aucune idée de ta présence dans ce bar.

-C'est hyper gênant…

-De quoi ? De se bourrer la gueule en présence de son entraineur ?

-Hmmm.

J'ai regardé devant moi et Alice jouait des sourcils. J'étais quasiment certaine qu'elle n'avait pas reconnu Cullen. Sure et certaine. Elle pensait que j'allais l'embrasser. Mon estomac disparut dans mon ventre. J'allais reporter mon attention sur le coach quand mon GSM vibra. Message de cette chère Alice :

 _Embrasse ce type. Sinon, je reprends l'interrogatoire, jusqu'à ce que tu craques. On ne peut rien me cacher._

J'ai ranger mollement mon Gsm dans ma poche et j'ai regardé le coach qui buvait sa bière en silence alors que _So good_ passait dans le bar et que les gens autour criait surexcité en se précipitant sur la piste de danse déjà bien bourrée.

-Je… Je voudrais vous demander un service.

Il m'a dévisagé curieusement attendant ce que j'avais à lui demander. Sauf, je ne savais pas comment lui demander une telle chose. Il allait dire non, c'était prévisible. Et dans ma poche, mon téléphone vibrait. Je savais que c'était Alice. Je ne voulais pas lire. Je ne voulais pas de pression. Je voulais faire cette chose complètement folle. Je voulais le faire. Je me suis penchée vers lui. Il s'était figé mais je n'ai pas arrêté de plongé. Je l'ai embrassé. Je savais que j'étais encore désinhibé par l'alcool. Je savais que c'était de la folie. Mais je l'ai senti se rapprocher et j'ai pu aussi sentir ses mains m'accrocher. Je ne faisais pas que l'embrasser. Nous dépassions une ligne invisible qui ne rendait la situation que plus excitante encore. J'ai soupiré contre ses lèvres. J'étais au bord du gouffre, je pouvais le sentir. Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux. C'était comme s'il voulait aussi comprendre ce qui se passait. Au lieu de se poser les questions qui n'ont pas de réponses, il effaça toutes distance et repris possession de mes lèvres. C'était comme si quelque chose d'énorme venait de se passer et qu'on bravait tout parce que c'était tellement bon. Je ne voulais pas me rendre compte de qui j'embrassais, je ne voulais pas me rappeler qui il était vis-à-vis de moi. Du moins pas à cet instant. Je voulais me perdre. C'était plus enivrant. C'était trop impulsif, trop bon pour s'arrêter.

/

 _Hello tout le monde, comment vous vous portez ?  
Alors, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir et d'intérêt à lire vos commentaires. Alors pour ce qui est du timing entre les publications, je suis désolée mais il me faut du temps pour écrire, j'aimerai beaucoup pouvoir vous postez des chapitres plus vite mais je manque de temps… Si je peux, je vais essayer d'être plus rapide et de poster peut-être plus vite. A méditer ! Sinon, oui ! Les chapitres sont trop courts. En fait, j'y travaille ! Sinon, n'hésitez pas à continuer à me donner votre ressentie. J'ai besoin comme n'importe qui de m'améliorer encore et encore et encore et encore __Je promets de faire un effort à propos de l'orthographe. En attendant, je vous remercie pour vos commentaires enthousiastes, c'est tellement gratifiant et motivant, vous n'imaginez même pas ! MERCI ! Je vous embrasse et à très vite !_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre Sept {**_ _Céder à la tentation._

Laissez-en suspens ce qui venait de se passer représentait une chose difficile à faire. J'avais trop de peine à reprendre le pas sur la réalité. J'ignorais juste si j'étais ou non trop alcoolisée ou bien, pas suffisamment pour me rendre compte de ce que je faisais. Je l'ai regardé sans trop savoir quoi faire maintenant. Il semblait aussi cligner des yeux.

-Oh mon Dieu.

Il a souri. Il allait renchérir mais j'ai posé la main contre sa bouche.

-Ce qui vient de se passer, tu le mets aux oubliettes. Ça vaut mieux.

Je me suis levée et j'ai marché jusqu'à Alice et Bambi. Elle était trop silencieuse pour une fois. J'avais envie de rire mais bon, je me sentais un peu coupable. L'alcool redescendait un peu.

-Heu, Isabella ?

J'ai contenu comme je pouvais mon sourire. Mais, il se passait tellement de chose dans ma poitrine. J'étais partagée entre tellement de sentiments. Mon Dieu, était-ce possible de vivre pareille chose ? Était-ce ça la réalité ? Réellement ? N'était-ce donc pas l'alcool le responsable de tout ça ?

-C'était chaud… Ce mec et toi ?

J'allais lui demander si seulement elle avait compris qui était ce « mec ». Je me suis retournée vers le bar. Mais le siège était vide comme le mien. J'ai soupiré. Je crois qu'il se sentait mal. Il comprenait que j'avais fait une grosse bêtise ou pas.

-Je rentre, je suis trop bourrée. On se voit demain.

Je devais admettre que j'étais un peu déçue qu'il ne soit plus là. J'étais un peu stupide pas vrai ?

-Mais attends…

J'avais déjà mis ma veste et j'avais passé mon sac en bandoulière. J'ai marché droit devant. Je suis sortie dehors et l'air froid a semblé me donner une bonne claque. Aussitôt j'ai inspiré, aussitôt je me suis retrouvée plaquée contre un mur. J'ai ouvert grand les yeux. J'étais surprise et un peu moins quand j'ai croisé ses yeux clairs. Il ne parla pas plus que moi. Au lieu de quoi, il fondit sur moi. Quant au bout d'un certain temps, il se décala.

-Je suis désolé mais, je ne pouvais pas résister. Tu vois, ce que tu as fait ce soir, je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier…

Je me suis collée plus contre lui. J'étais prête à faire oublier toute conscience s'il y en avait encore une, en moi. J'étais juste désireuse de ne plus réfléchir pour une fois.

-Emmènes-moi chez toi.

Il m'a regardé longuement avant de prendre ma main de m'emmener avec lui jusqu'à sa voiture. J'étais sur le point de vendre mon âme au diable. J'en avais assez à ce moment de toujours repousser tout parce que je crevais de trouille. Et même si je savais que l'alcool m'avait désinhibée de tout, je n'avais pas honte de céder pour une fois.

-On fait peut-être une bêtise ?

Il s'arrêtait, tout geste mit en suspens. Je souris en voyant son regard amusé.

-Peut-être pas, en fin de compte.

Je le poussais sur le lit en rigolant. Il attrapa mes mains pour m'attirer à lui et se pencha contre moi pour m'embrasser. Je pouvais le sentir sourire tout contre mes lèvres. Il continua à déboutonner ma chemise du mieux qu'il put. Mais je bougeais bien trop pour lui laisser l'occasion de bien s'y prendre. Alors, je tirais sur t-shirt parce que je tenais plus en place. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Je le redressais à peine pour m'asseoir sur son érection ce qui me fit sourire encore plus. Un coup dans mes cheveux pour les détacher et je me sentais libre comme l'air.

-Arrêtes de faire ce genre de choses.

Je l'observais intriguée.

-Pourquoi ?

Il donna un coup de bassin et je basculais sur le matelas pour me retrouver à sa merci. Il retira son t-shirt d'un coup. Je me cachais les yeux en rigolant de nouveau.

-Pour ça…

-Ah ! Un exhibitionniste !

Je le senti bouger mes mains. Et je le regardais faire en silence. Il ôta enfin ma chemise et plongea son nez contre mes seins. Je sentais son souffle traverser mon soutiens gorge en dentelle. Autant dire que j'étais assez fière d'avoir évité de mettre l'une de mes horribles brassières de sport qui ne me quittaient quasiment pas. Je pouvais sentir mes tétons sous le tissu. Ça m'excitait encore plus. Dire que c'était possible d'aller plus loin… Je n'arrivais plus à garder une respiration correcte quand sa bouche rencontra une première fois mon sein gauche et que sa main cajolait l'autre l'air de rien. On ne pouvait pas arrêter. Pas quand le corps réclamait plus. Toujours plus. Mais bientôt le désir devint plus fort quand sa langue ne s'occupait plus de ma poitrine mais entoura mon entre jambe d'autant d'attention qu'il en fallait pour me rendre dingue.

-Tu… sais… que tu… es géniale ?

Il releva un instant la tête à me hauteur pour m'embrasser. La seconde suivante, il reprit l'assaut. Je gémissais tandis que mon bassin bougeait par moment. Je cherchais la jouissance qui était si proche mais chaque soubresaut me montrait que je devais me montrer patiente. Comme pour me prouver qu'il sentait que je n'étais plus loin, sa main gauche remonta tout contre mes seins. Il s'appliqua à pincer et torturer inlassablement la peau tendue par tant de pression. Je me sentais prête à venir. Et mon souffle devint plus brute. Moi qui ne disais jamais rien pendant l'acte, j'avais besoin d'épancher ce désir qui montait lentement. J'avais besoin de crier alors que sa langue glissait sur ce paquet de nerf qui grossissait. La pression devenait insoutenable. Je ne pouvais plus dire non, je devais tout laisser aller. Tout devait sortit. Pour de bon. Mon bassin se souleva de lui-même. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de mon corps. Et laissa glisser la paume de ses mains jusqu'à recouvrir mes seins d'une main chaude et moite. Sa bouche qui avait suivi la courbe de ma gorge retrouva ma bouche. J'enroulais les jambes autour de lui. Avec les talons, j'appuyais sur ses fesses pour le rapprocher plus encore de moi. Doucement, il rencontra à plusieurs reprises mon entrejambe. On s'embrassa longuement. Toute ma bouche accueillie plus encore la sienne. C'était trop sexuel pour s'arrêter à un moment où à un autre. J'aurai pu jouir encore. Juste en sentant son érection appuyer contre mon sexe flambant. Je réussi à passer ma main entre nous pour presser la bosse retentissante de son pantalon. Il retira le bouton et la braguette et je tirais sur son jeans avec son sous vêtement sans ménagement. Je n'étais pas du genre à analyser la taille d'une bite mais autant admettre que j'étais trop exciter pour être objective quand je pensais franchement que c'était une promesse d'avoir suffisamment de satisfaction pour jouir pleinement. Je me suis assise sur lui, l'érection à quelques centimètres de mes fesses. Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux. Il tendit le bras. Je pris le carré brillant que j'ouvris aussi sec. Je me soulevais pour glisser le morceau de latex contre son pénis qui tressaillit au moment où j'effleurais sa peau. Bon sang, j'étais intenable. Il posa les mains autour de mes hanches. J'attrapais son érection pour la guider entre mes jambes. Quand je sentis la bouche contre mon entrée, je descendis avec peut-être trop de lenteur pour ne pas mourir sur le champ tant on en avait autant besoin l'un que l'autre. J'étais amnésique de ma vie. Je ne pouvais pas penser à qui il était et à qui j'étais. A ce que nous étions dans cette réalité trop lointaine. Quand enfin, le rythme pris plus d'ampleur, je pouvais me laisser aller à gémir, crier autant que je le voulais. Il faisait autant de bruit et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Ça m'excitait davantage. Il me retourna à un certain moment mais j'étais trop emporter que je ne réagis pas et prenait ce qu'il me donnait. Il m'embrassa et je laissais mes mains glisser sur ses fesses contracter. Il gémit quand le bout de mes doigts dérapa sur son gland. Plus encore quand je rencontrais le bas de son sexe. C'est le moment où il pris en otage mon clitoris. Il n'en fallut pas plus. Une minute plus tard, il relâcha la pression quand tout en moi se contracta. Bon Dieu de chaleur. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais à bout de souffle. La seule chose que je pu dire quand il se laissa tomber sur moi.

-C'est le plus dur entrainement que tu m'ais infligé à ce jour.

Il dégagea mon visage d'une mèche et me regarda droit dans les yeux avant qu'on éclate de rire.

/

 _Hello mes petits chats, voilà._

 _Quoi dire aujourd'hui ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. MERCI ? Oui, un million de merci pour vos commentaires. Vous êtes tous adorables !_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre Huit {**_ _Revenir sur Terre._

Ok. Je fais quoi maintenant ? Gène absolue. Impulsion de merde. C'était toujours le même sentiment quand on revenait à la réalité et qu'on se rendait compte qu'un truc clochait. Comme par exemple cette table de nuit. Mais bordel, c'était loin d'être la mienne. Ce drap, cette chambre… J'ai refermé les yeux parce que d'un, le tambourin dans ma cervelle de moineau faisait horriblement mal mais aussi cette maudite pièce n'était pas la mienne. Je serais la mâchoire pour ne pas pleurer parce que je mourrais d'envie de chialer. Je me suis retournée violemment et je me suis heurtée à quelqu'un.

-Aïe !

J'ai ouvert les yeux trop vite et la lumière me donna un coup de plus dans la tête. Mais en le voyant, j'avais pris une claque dans la figure. Non. NON. NON. Je divaguais. Je n'avais pas osé. Non. L'alcool, cette putain de traitresse m'avait emmené dans ce lit. C'était évident. Et puis, toutes les brides de mes souvenirs venimeux me happaient. Le bar, Alice, ses réflexions de merde, ce tabouret, lui. Lui, toujours lui dans ma tête. Il m'avait fait l'amour comme jamais. Je m'en souvenais parfaitement. Je n'étais pas autant bourré que je tentais vainement de me convaincre. C'était ma décision. Pas la sienne. Et puis quoi ? On faisait quoi dans ce genre de situation ? On assumait. On devait prendre la responsabilité d'acte dont on était la seule responsable. Tout ça poussé par l'alcool qui te donnait l'impression de tout faire, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Simplement parce que tu étais désinhibée. J'ai inspiré autant d'air. J'avais besoin de réagir. Il était complètement éveillé. Ses grands yeux clairs me fixaient. Il était conscient de tout. Il ne savait juste pas plus que moi quelle réaction avoir.

-Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi.

Suivant la parole à l'acte, je me suis levée gardant le drap fermement contre moi. J'étais tellement gênée. J'étais nu, j'avais été nu devant lui. Mais maintenant que la réalité avait repris ses droits, je me sentais trop mal à l'aise, trop pudique pour oser me dévoiler ainsi. J'ai fait un pas, sauf que le drap ne suivait pas ma route et je me retrouvais d'un coup étalé sur le matelas. Je me suis aussitôt redressée et j'ai tenté de reprendre le dessus contre ce maudit tissu coincé.

-Isabella… Je crois qu'on a plus besoin d'être gêné.

-Ah, tu crois ?

Je ne le regardais plus. Je me concentrais sur le drap. Je me sentais nauséeuse. Pas bien du tout. L'alcool me faisait payer mon comportement débridé.

-S'il te plait, Isabella. On a couché ensemble.

-Justement, on a couché ensemble. Tu sais ce que ça signifie, je suppose ?

Je tirais de plus en plus fort sur le drap qui était coincé sous le matelas.

-Isabella. On est des adultes. On est capable de gérer des situations pareilles.

Je secouais la tête à bout. Ce maudit truc ne voulait pas venir. Je voulais tellement m'enterrer quelque part et ne plus penser à ce que j'avais fait. Tout à coup, il posa la main autour de mon bras, m'empêchant de gigoter. Je lui tournais toujours le dos. Je tremblais un peu. J'avais rarement eu autant la trouille.

-S'il te plait, veux-tu bien me regarder. Isabella ?

-Je ne peux pas. J'ai honte.

-Moi pas.

J'étais si surprise que j'ai détourné la tête vers lui, si vite que je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver si près de son visage. Ma main libre serrait fermement le drap contre mes seins. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Comme si, nous ne tenions pas le même rôle. Il n'était plus l'entraineur. C'était juste un homme qui n'avait pas honte et qui considérait cette situation comme normal.

-Comment tu ne peux pas éprouver ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu de regret en repensant à ce qui vient d'arriver ?

Il a penché la tête avec ce regard doux comme tout. Sa main libre s'est aventurée contre ma joue puis tira mes mèches rebelles vers l'arrière.

-Je ne prétends que c'était une grande idée d'avoir fait cela. Il y a semble-t-il une hiérarchie à respecter. Mais…

Sa tête tomba en arrière. Il semblait chercher les mots appropriés.

\- Je ne suis qu'un homme, Isabella. Et toi…

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Tu m'attires depuis trop longtemps. Ça peut sembler idiot mais tu es une espèce de force de la nature. Tu es tout à la fois, une lionne et un chaton. Tu prends tellement d'énergie rien que pour protéger ce qui semble être important pour toi. Je ne peux pas combattre cela. Je suis faible.

Il resta en silence sans me lâcher des yeux. Les mots parfois, manquaient à l'appel. Ici, j'étais aussi faible que lui. J'avais l'impression de ne pas pouvoir bouger tant que… Tant que lui n'aurait pas tout dis.

-Je ne parle même pas de toi vue de l'extérieure. Dieu du ciel. Tu te rends compte de la manière dont tu me toises quand je dis quelque chose qui ne te plait pas ? Tu es excitante.

J'étais bouche bée. Franchement. C'était la réalité ou un effet secondaire de l'alcool ? Les deux à la fois peut-être.

-Je me rends compte que je viens de te dire des choses complètement déplacées. Je m'en excuse.

-Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que… non. C'est que je m'en étais pas rendue compte.

Un temps infini s'est écoulé pendant qu'on se toisait du regard. Sans qu'aucun son ne vienne perturber ce moment qui prenait beaucoup d'ampleur. Et je savais que j'allais craquer. J'allais dépasser la limite. Je le savais. On ne pouvait pas repousser éternellement l'inévitable. Je devais l'admettre. Je craquais. Je me suis détachée de ses mains pour me remettre tant bien que mal sur mes jambes. Il ne semblait pas savoir quoi penser. L'option de départ, c'était ce qui était le plus plausible en fin de compte. Mais, je ne faisais jamais ce qu'on attendait de moi. Ma décision était tout autre. J'ai lâché le drap qui tomba sur le sol. J'étais de nouveau aux prises avec cette ligne. Je venais de la bafouer de nouveau. Son regard glissa sur mon corps. Je n'avais pas changé depuis la nuit précédente. J'étais encore luisante. L'excitation ne me quittait décidément plus. J'ai posé un genou sur le matelas quand il s'apprêta à parler. Sauf que rien n'avait besoin d'être dit. J'étais à quatre patte, un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il n'osait plus rien faire. Il était aussi timide que moi. Je crois qu'il n'y avait plus moyen de rebrousser chemin quand de nouveau, nous plongions l'un contre l'autre. Je pouvais sentir ses mains glisser tout contre moi dans cette douceur qui pouvait rendre n'importe qui dingue.

Je ne voulais plus penser, je voulais m'abandonner encore et encore, en silence sans rien pour m'appesantir. Je savais que je faisais peut-être une erreur en couchant avec lui. Mais pourtant, tout au fond, je n'avais pas l'impression de commettre une bêtise lorsqu'il m'embrassa le plus tendrement du monde. Je n'avais pas l'impression que c'était une erreur quand Edward me regarda profondément avant de s'enfoncer pour de bon. Je crois que j'avais en réalité besoin de ça. De cette chaleur, de ses mains sur moi, de son souffle tout contre moi. Je me sentais vivante pour la première fois depuis tellement longtemps. Même avec d'autre garçon, faire l'amour gardait toujours cette espèce de trace insensible qui me rendait un peu étrangère. Comme si je n'étais pas du tout dans le coup. Mais _lui_ , il commençait déjà à défoncer toutes les barrières autour de moi. Comme si, lui, il avait compris de quoi il en retournait. Comme si, lui, il me connaissait vraiment.

/

 _Hello le Monde. Vous allez bien ?_

 _Bon, bon, bon. Verdict ?_

 _Je suis en tout cas ravi de voir vos petits commentaires. J'espèce réponde à vos attentes les plus folles et je continue encore et toujours à vous dire MERCI de me suivre._

 _Bref, je vous embrasse et je vous dis : A très vite !_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre Neuf {**_ _Les conséquences du mensonge._

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

Je crois que pour le coup, lui comme moi, on était juste à des années lumières de trouver une solution logique à cette situation. Je me suis penchée sur lui. Il était trop confortable. Et étonnement, la gêne n'était plus vraiment un rempart.

-On fait comme si de rien n'était.

-Tu veux dire ce qu'on fait déjà ?

J'opinais en regardant le plafond. Cependant, j'avais toujours la boule au ventre. Si on savait ce qu'il se passait, il était certain que ce serait proche de la catastrophe. J'avais peur que ça se sache. J'avais même la trouille qu'on le découvre. Mais ça, je le cachais à Edward. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète. J'ai senti sa main caresser mon front puis mes cheveux. J'adorais ses caresses. C'était toujours intense. Et plus le temps passait, plus je savais que ce qui se passait au creux de mon estomac n'était pas un hasard. Rien que cette idée me donnait la nausée. Pourtant, un mois avait passé. Un mois où je guettais le moindre regard. Où je pouvais trembler rien qu'en sentant son souffle glisser sur mon visage. J'étais folle et tout ça ne présageait rien qui vaille. Le plus difficile était de le cacher aux filles. Principalement Alice qui adorait fouiner. Plus encore depuis que j'avais embrassé un parfait _inconnu_. Si seulement, elle avait idée de la vérité. Je lui avais fait croire que je ne me rappelais plus de qui il s'agissait et que j'avais trop bu. Ce qui semblait lui avoir suffi sur le coup. Quelques jours après, j'avais passé la nuit chez Edward. Je ne parvenais pas à résister. J'étais comme enveloppée par une espèce d'appétit insatiable. Et même une nuit entière ne me suffisait plus. Il m'arrivait de devoir me forcer à le quitter au matin. J'avais pendant un temps cru que j'étais tranquille avec Alice mais c'était sans compté sur son envie malsaine de toujours de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Un jour, à l'entrainement, Alice m'avait coincée dans le vestiaire avec cette tête déterminée. J'avais automatiquement compris qu'elle allait recommencer son inspection.

-Tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre hier soir ?

J'ai fixé mon casier à la recherche d'un mensonge. Mais quand je l'ai regardé, Alice avait cette mine qui devine beaucoup de chose.

-Tu es passé chez moi ?

-Oui, je voulais t'emprunter des notes, mais ta coloc' m'a dit que tu étais passée en coup de vent et que tu découchais.

-Humm. Oui, en effet.

Silence. Je m'appliquais à enfiler mon jeans.

-Alors ?

 _Concentration, Isabella._ Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire cramer par le diable. Devant l'équipe au complet ça aurait été pire que tout. Principalement parce que je pouvais sentir que toutes les filles étaient intéressées par cette discussion. J'étais de plus en plus nerveuse, voir nauséeuse.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Bah, tu étais où ?

-Quoi ? Maintenant, tu te prends pour ma mère ?

Elle m'a dévisagé, peut-être parce qu'elle n'était absolument pas prête à être refouler par moi. Malgré tout, je suis restée silencieuse. Quoi dire dans ce genre de moment ? Elle a fini par ouvrir la bouche.

-Attends une seconde… Non ! Un mec ? Je n'y crois pas. C'est qui ?

J'ai avalé ma salive. Je stressais peut-être trop. Bon Dieu, j'étais mauvaise dans le domaine du mensonge. J'en étais malade. Alors, soit je niais tout en bloc, soit je mentais à moitié.

-Je… Tu ne le connais pas.

-Mais enfin, craches le morceau.

-Ecoutes, il n'y a personne digne d'intérêt alors arrêtes de te faire des films, Alice.

Elle m'a fixé très sérieusement. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai vraiment compris que si Alice savait maintenant la vérité, elle m'en voudrait beaucoup. Plus que les autres. Elle a fini par lâcher l'affaire bien à regret et je me suis dépêchée de déguerpir. Depuis ce moment, j'avais beaucoup de remords. J'y repensais trop souvent. Quand j'avais entrainement, c'était encore plus dure de rester concentrer. Au bout d'un moment, ce n'était plus parce qu'il me donnait des pulsions quand je le voyais. Non, ce qui me déconcentrais était que je mentais à tout le monde. Rosalie ne posait pas trop de problème. Elle était à des années lumières de nous tous. Avec son tatoué, elle était complétement dingue. Et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. A quoi bon ?

-Bon, le week-end prochain, nous allons jouer contre Hawaii. Grosse équipe, offensive, maligne. Je crois que nous n'aurons d'autres choix que de ruser.

Edward avait organisé une séance de visionnage dans les vestiaires. On devait apprendre toutes les habitudes que ce soit au bloc ou à l'attaque. Mais ce qui nous intéressait était leur service.

-On ne va pas se faire de fausses idées. Nous sommes mauvaises en réception. Nous ne sommes actuellement pas de taille pour combattre une fille comme Jane Nakamura.

Les filles ne semblaient pas d'accord. Edward dû leur lancer un regard sec pour qu'elles se taisent. En fait, on savait combien il avait raison. Leur capitaine était une peste. On avait déjà eu à faire à cette dévergondé deux saisons d'affiler. Son petit jeu préféré était de nous déstabiliser et habituellement, on était suffisamment stupide pour nous faire avoir. Mais qu'y pouvions nous ? Alors, le but était de ne pas y songer et de se concentrer sur ce match qui pourrait nous qualifier pour la suite du championnat. Le problème quand on était sur un terrain de volley alors qu'il s'agissait d'un match très stressant, on perdait beaucoup d'énergie à éviter les coups bas répétitifs des adversaires. A commencer par les pauvres idiotes du genre de Jane McCallum. Elle n'était pas la seule à aimer jouer à ce genre de jeu. Mais le pire était de perdre son énergie à cacher ses pires secrets. C'était devenu insupportable. J'avais beau y réfléchir constamment, je savais que je devais prendre une décision. Ce n'était plus possible. Vraiment. Alors, ce soir-là, je suis rentrée dans ma chambre toute seule et j'ai fixé le plafond de ma chambre éternellement. Aah ! Je détestais cette situation. C'était encore moi qui m'y était fichue toute seule. C'était le genre situation qui vous donnait envie de vous arracher les cheveux. La rage de ne plus rien gérer. C'était la pire chose qui pouvait se passer en fin de compte. Je détestais perdre le contrôle. Je devais avoir la main mise sur mes actions. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Alors, soit je coupais court à cette relation, soit je le disais à tout le monde. Mais le dire à tout le monde ? Ça impliquait de faire face à toutes sortes de conséquences. A commencer par la haine. Par la douleur d'apprendre un tel mensonge. Seulement le pire serait assurément la traitrise. Coucher avec le coach ? C'était un peu comme tricher. On ne pouvait admettre ça de la capitaine, non ? Oh, bon sang, si je pouvais décider. Si je pouvais enfin y voir plus claire. Mais arrêter ? Pourquoi ça me semblait si difficile ? Je devais admettre que c'était la meilleure chose à faire ? Je passais au final tout mon temps à décider ce qu'il en serait de ce merdier au lieu d'étudier ou de me concentrer sur ce match. Tout ce que je voulais… Je ne savais pas. Je voulais tout. Je voulais mon équipe, mes notes. Edward aussi, je crois. Je n'aurai jamais dû. J'aurai dû stopper tout quand il était encore temps. Mais j'ai tout envoyé bouler. Je voulais cesser d'être Isabella pour une fois. Je voulais être légère. Je voulais m'amuser. Je voulais céder. Seulement, aujourd'hui, trop de problème s'imposait à moi et ce n'était pas viable pour moi. Alors, j'avais pris ma décision. Il était temps d'arrêter avant de tout bousiller pour de bon. On couchait ensemble, rien de plus. Il n'y avait pas de relation, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne rompais, je stoppais tout. Ce n'était pas la même chose après tout. N'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi, j'avais soudain la nausée ? Je me suis assise sur mon lit et j'ai pris ma tête entre mes mains. Je voulais me vider la tête mais tout ce que j'en ai tiré était des larmes amères. On a alors toqué à ma porte et j'ai tourné la tête vers la porte.

-Isabella ?

J'ai entendu sa voie et tout ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit était de me concentrer un tant soit peu. J'ai ouvert la porte et il se tenait droit à me regarder sans un mot. Je devais résister, je devais cesser d'être méprisante. Mais, j'ai attrapé sa main en l'attirant dans ma chambre. Tout ce que je pouvais faire maintenant était de me conduire comme je savais si bien le faire. Comme quelqu'un qui ne pouvait plus réfléchir avec sa tête mais avec son cœur. Alors, je l'ai embrassé sans retenue.

-Ta coloc' ?

Il s'était légèrement décalé.

-Chez son mec à New-York, toute la semaine…

Je n'ai pas attendu pour m'enfoncer plus loin. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Il y avait quelque chose qui m'habitait, quelque chose d'animal qui devenait peu à peu incontrôlable à chaque fois que je touchais Edward. C'était une autre version de moi-même. Une version qui me donnait l'impression d'être moi, toute entière. Sans contrefaçon, ni _mensonge._

/

 _Salut mes chatons, me revoilà avec un neuvième chapitre. Comme ça passe vite. Ohlala !_

 _Je suis décidée à poster plus vite. Miracleee. Bref, j'espère que vous prenez toujours autant de plaisir à suivre_ Because of you. _En attendant, je vous dis à très vite !_

 _PS:_ Je vous remercie pour vos message, ça me fait tellement plaisir !


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre Dix {**_ _Tu n'es point assez forte._

Je crois que j'avais sous-estimé toute la situation. J'avais peut-être crue que c'était juste une histoire sans but précis. Une histoire de fesse que j'oublierai rapidement. Mais comment admettre que c'était tout le contraire ? Je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je voulais arrêter. Parce qu'il avait fait autrement. Comme s'il avait deviné, il m'a dit quelque chose que j'aurai préféré oublier. Je crois que c'était là, le début du malaise en fin de compte. J'avais décidé d'attendre le match contre Hawaii. Par précaution dans un premier temps puis par crainte. Quand il m'arrivait de le regarder pendant les entrainements, je flippais. Je savais que tout était trop compliqué et je ne pouvais pas me plaindre, tout était de ma faute. Alice me répétait sans cesse que j'étais bizarre mais je tournais en ridicule chaque phrase.

-T'es agressive, Isabella. Tu devrais te calmer.

Je l'avais regardé avec tellement de condescendance qu'elle est parti fâchée. Rosalie qui était le pauvre témoin de cette scène malaisante m'a regardé en silence. Elle ne pigeait rien, évidemment. Elle était absente depuis longtemps. Et pourtant, j'aurai aimé qu'elle soit là.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu es aussi vache avec Alice ?

J'ai haussé les épaules l'air de ne pas comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Je savais que si je parlais maintenant avec Rosalie, j'allais me confesser et je ne voulais pas. C'était une trop mauvaise idée. Pourtant, elle s'est adossée au muret devant le gymnase et elle a croisée les bras. Elle allait savoir. C'était certain.

-Je ne te dirai rien, Rosalie.

-Si, tu vas parler, Isabella.

Je l'ai défié du regard. On aurait dit que je revenais à nos débuts quand je ne pouvais pas la supporter et qu'elle, elle me repoussait toujours plus loin dans mes retranchements. Oh non, il n'y avait absolument rien de facile entre nous.

-Si je te le dis, tu vas m'en vouloir. Vous allez toutes m'en vouloir.

-C'est aussi grave que ça ?

J'ai baissé les yeux sur les dalles. Mon Dieu, elle n'imaginait pas. Seulement, elle semblait vraiment savoir alors elle m'a regardé.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de terrible et je ne sais pas si toi comme l'équipe allez me pardonner.

-Quoique tu ais fait, je ne pense pas que ce soit impardonnable.

-Je ne suis pas aussi sûre que toi, Rose.

-C'est bon, dis-le-moi avant que tu te défiles. Vas-y, je peux tout entendre.

J'ai tourné la tête en tous sens. Je ne savais pas ce que je cherchais vraiment. Du courage peut-être ?

-Tu te rappelles de la soirée au bar ?

Elle a opiné.

-Le gars que j'ai embrassé…

-Oui, Alice n'arrêtait pas de t'embêter…

-C'était Edward Cullen.

Il y a eu un blanc entre nous. Un silence où elle me regardait fixement sans comprendre.

-Edward Cullen… Notre coach ?

Je n'ai pas réagi parce que je me rendais compte de l'énormité de la chose. Elle a secoué la tête comme une désespéré.

-Non, tu n'as pas fait ça. Isabella ? Merde, merde.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'avais un peu bu et puis, lui…

-Tu as craqué, ok. Mais, si ce n'était qu'une fois après tout, je crois qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'en faire une histoire.

-Non, Rose. Ça a continué depuis.

-Quand ?

-Dimanche.

-Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?

-Je voudrais mais non.

-C'est pour ça que je ne te voyais plus, tu t'envoyais le coach. Bravo !

Elle n'avait pas l'air contente du tout. Mais ça dernière pique m'avait semblé hors norme. J'ai serré la mâchoire. Peut-être qu'après tout, je souhaitais plus que tout sa compassion. C'était mon amie après tout.

-Pardon ? Si on ne se voyait plus, c'est parce que tu passes tout ton temps avec ce type que t'as rencontré.

-Je rêve ou tu essaies de me faire porter le chapeau ?

Je fermais les yeux. Comme je me sentais lasse et fatiguée.

-Non. Je mélange tout. Je ne contrôle plus rien. Je veux arrêter avec lui et je sais que ça va le blesser. L'autre jour, il m'a dit qu'il commençait à s'attacher à moi. Sauf que c'est une histoire de fesse. Bordel.

Rosalie m'a dévisagé empreinte à trop de gentillesse. Je ne méritais pas qu'elle m'offre sa compassion. Elle semblait s'adoucir quand pour ma part, je ne faisais que m'enfoncer plus bas. Elle a décroisé les bras et a marché vers moi. J'ai voulu reculer mais elle s'est collée à moi pour me serrer. Je me suis laissée faire parce que j'en avais vraiment besoin. Même si coucher avec l'entraineur signifiait beaucoup à la fois, je ne pouvais pas dire que c'était facile de se taire et de ne surtout rien dire à elle ou à Alice. J'avais dépassé les limites et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais cédé. J'aurai pu aussi bien pleurer mais ce n'était pas ça que j'avais réellement besoin. Ce qui devenait important était de retrouver la confiance de mon amie qui même s'il était gentil et fidèle, j'avais fait une chose horrible. On s'est retrouver au _Thumbs_ entre une chope et une assiette de salade que je touchais à peine. J'avais trop la nausée pour manger.

-Tu sais, je crois que tu as un sérieux problème avec la confiance et le contrôle. J'ai l'impression que si tu as autant dérapé, c'est que tu exagère tellement que quand tu lâches prise, c'est déconné.

Je hochais la tête.

-Je sais, oui.

-Mais le coach, tu l'aimes vraiment bien, je me trompe ?

-Oui, quand même. Mais, il y a que je ne peux pas faire ça. Si Alice ou les autres sont au courant, je suis pratiquement sûre que je vais tout perdre.

-Alors, dis-le.

-Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Je vais tout perdre si je le dis. Et Edward, lui n'en parlons même pas. Il sera foutu dehors de l'université.

Elle me regarda fixement parce que je savais que le premier réflexe de Rosalie quand la situation la dépassait était de jouer sur l'humour. Mais ici, elle ne pouvait pas parce qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de rendre la situation drôle. Absolument pas.

-Calmes toi. On va essayer de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ce drôle de bazar. Premièrement, ça fait déjà quelque semaine que vous avez cette relation spéciale. Ok. Ensuite, la question est, quels sont tes sentiments vis-à-vis de lui ?

Je l'ai regardé toute patraque. Mes sentiments ? Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Isabella, tu l'aimes ou pas ?

J'ai grimacé en haussant les épaules. C'était plus dure de répondre à çaque les foutues questions de mon examen de finance de l'an dernier.

-Ce n'est pas si dur. Est-ce que tu as des papillons dans le ventre en le voyant ? Ton cœur s'embrouille ? Tu penses à lui au moins un milliard de fois par jour à lui ?

-Mais enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance puisque je te dis qu'on ne fait que coucher ensemble.

-Ah oui, si c'était vraiment le cas, tu n'aurais aucune difficulté à rompre avec lui.

Elle m'avait complétement bouclé le clapet. J'étais muette et pourtant, je savais. Elle avait totalement raison. Mais peu importe les sensations que j'avais quand nous étions tous les deux, je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi. Alors, j'allais rompre. Oui, le mot rompre n'était plus une putain d'anagramme ou d'interrogation. J'allais arrêter tout. Je me suis retrouvée devant sa porte à minuit. J'avais quitté Rosalie sur le campus sans avoir prémédité ma venue. J'ai toqué à sa porte avec cette nausée. Il a fini par m'ouvrir complètement réveiller. Je pouvais deviner qu'il n'avait pas encore été dormir. Oh, comme j'avais la trouille d'être honnête. Au départ, il souriait franchement. Il m'a même pris la main pour me faire entrer et m'a embrassé sur le champ. J'ai partagé ça avec peut-être plus de maladresse que d'habitude. Il l'a parfaitement compris. Le malaise était bien là.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il avait ce regard mielleux que je trouvais adorable. Est-ce que je pouvais vraiment faire ça ? Est-ce que j'avais le droit de lui faire ça ? Je me sentais paumée comme jamais encore je ne l'avais été. Pourquoi rien n'était simple ?

-Je suis désolée.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça. Ou bien oui. Je ne pouvais pas être avec lui. Je ne pouvais pas briser tous les efforts de cette équipe. Je ne pouvais pas le quitter. Je ne pouvais pas briser cette équipe. Je ne pouvais pas être avec lui… Il était tellement loin d'imaginer ce que je voulais faire. Il était perdu et attendait les réponses à toutes les questions silencieuses qui volaient dans son regard triste.

-Pourquoi tu es désolée ?

-Je suis désolée, Edward. Je…Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à nous voir.

Il commençait à réaliser que le mot rompre était la parfaite définition de ce que je venais de lui dire.

-Je ne peux plus continuer à mentir à tout le monde. J'ai l'impression d'être horrible. Si ça se sait, on va tout perdre et cette équipe, c'est tout pour moi. Vraiment tout. C'est ma famille.

Je pleurais désormais. Comment dire que tout était de ma faute ? C'était un peu le cas, non ? Je n'avais jamais rompu. Et aujourd'hui, je comprenais parfaitement ce que ça impliquait. Il n'était pas en colère mais vachement triste. Ça me donnait encore plus envie de pleurer tout mon soul. J'ai fait le pas vers la porte. J'avais fait ce qu'il fallait mais il m'a retenu et j'ai eu l'impression de revenir au lendemain de la veille. Lorsqu'il m'avait convaincu de rester. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais pas. J'ai tourné la tête vers lui.

-Non, s'il te plait. Je commençais tout juste à tomber…

-Non. Ne le dis surtout pas. Je ne peux pas entendre ça. J'en suis incapable. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal mais, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas.

Il ne lâcha pas ma main. Ce foutu silence qui ne nous quittait pas. Je n'y croyais pas. J'étais allée trop loin. Finalement, ce mot que je refusais d'entendre, je le partageais sans doute. Mais comment le dire ? Je ne voulais pas tomber là-dedans.

-Isabella.

Je sentais que les larmes me brûler plus encore. J'ai fait un pas et je l'ai embrassé. Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû. Seulement dans mon esprit ça sonnait comme un au revoir. Je le suppliais d'entendre mon pardon. J'étais tellement désolée. On s'accrochait à rien, même l'embrasser me donnait mal au cœur alors je me suis détachée et je suis partie. Avant je ne comprenais pas la nécessité qu'avait les gens d'absolument pleurer comme si on faisait son deuil. Un deuil sur une relation amoureuse. Mais je disais au revoir à quelqu'un qui ne devait pas me connaître ainsi. Un entraineur ne devait pas entretenir des relations pareilles avec ses joueuses. Il y avait conflit d'intérêt pour tout le monde…

J'étais à peu près sûre que je faisais le bon choix. Mais au final, il y avait ce doute qui persistait dans mon estomac ou dans mon cœur, je n'en savais rien. Tout ce dont j'étais capable était pleurer en silence. Ce n'était pas prévu. La case relation ++ n'était pas prévue. Elle était à éviter. Et pourtant, on avait cédé. Je craignais pour tout. Ça allait forcément laisser des traces indélébiles entre nous. C'était obligatoire.

 _Bonjour la compagnie, je tenais juste à vous souhaite de merveilleuses fêtes et que tout vos rêves se réalises.  
je vous dis à très vite, Bises._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre Onze {**_ _Quand tu es au fond du trou._

Bon. J'étais une poussière de rien. Principalement les premiers jours. Je devais faire comme si rien ne s'était passée. J'ai dû expliquer à Alice que j'étais stupide et que le garçon que je voyais n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, qu'il était juste une passade et que moi, je n'étais prête pour rien. Surtout pas à aimer. Je lui ai fait promettre de ne plus me demander son nom. Pour elle, j'étais sortie avec un homme marié. Je m'en fichais. J'étais désespérée. Douloureuse tout le temps. Alors, les entrainements ressemblaient à une pénitence. Edward était là sans l'être. Parlant sans entrain mais il ne nous engueulait plus. Je n'avais pas envie de lui demander. Les autres ne comprenaient pas. Moi, je savais. Ce qui aurait dû me rendre encore plus nauséeuse et coupable. Mais comme j'étais responsable, je ne pouvais pas agir. Je n'en avais pas vraiment le droit.

-Mais, je ne pige pas. D'habitude si j'ai le malheur de rater une réception, je suis foudroyée du regard. Ici, il est inerte. On dirait Mr Andrews, en pire.

Les filles semblaient d'accord avec Nora. Tout le monde était assis dans le vestiaire. Je me contentais de m'activer à ranger mes affaires. Je n'avais pas envie de parler de lui ou plutôt de parler tout court. Alors, entendre qu'il était pas bien, ça me rendait malade.

-Ouais, je voudrais savoir ce qu'il se passe…

-Vous pensez que le doyen lui a donné le poste et que maintenant, il s'en fout.

Les filles restèrent en silence. Je commençais à m'agacer.

-Non, ça n'a pas l'air d'être ça…

-On devrait lui demander ou bien, on lui fait une petite fête surprise ? Il sera tellement énervé qu'il redeviendra lui-même.

-Qui sait ? Je suis partante.

Elles commencèrent à s'animer pour un rien, se convaincant que leur plan était extraordinaire. Je me sentais de plus en plus énervée. Je pouvais sentir la fureur grimper de plus en plus dans ma poitrine. J'avais l'impression d'être en présence d'idiote sans cervelle. Bon sang, je perdais patience. J'ai fini par jeter mon sac par terre dans un fracas plutôt retentissent si bien qu'elles ont toutes tournées la tête vers moi avec cet air de surprise.

-Alors maintenant qu'il n'est plus sur votre dos, vous êtes limites en train de pleurer mais si je me souviens bien, vous n'avez pas arrêté de pleurnicher parce qu'il était constamment dur avec vous. « QU'est-ce qu'on va faire Isabella ? » « Oh Isabella, j'en peux plus… » « Isabella, Isabella… » « Ouin ! OUin ! OUin ! ». Vous êtes chiante.

Un silence accueillit évidemment la pire réplique jamais sortie de ma bouche. J'ai senti tous les regards et pourtant, je me sentais toujours autant en colère. Tout était si injuste. J'en avais marre. J'avais surtout besoin de quitter cette pièce, cet endroit. Je voulais rentrer chez _moi_.

-Excusez-moi.

Edward était juste derrière moi. Inutile de préciser que j'étais nerveuse. Je n'ai pas bougé de peur de m'effondrer.

-J'ai récemment connu des problèmes personnels. Je n'ai pas été un bon coach cette semaine. Veuillez me pardonner, je vais faire un effort.

J'ai baissé les yeux parce que je savais que le problème personnel était juste cette maudite _Isabella._ J'étais devenu un problème pour tout le monde. J'avais juste envie de vomir jusqu'à en mourir. J'avais l'impression aussi que l'air commençait manquer dans cette pièce entre les filles qui me voyait comme une étrangère et cet homme que j'avais rejeté comme un moins que rien.

-Swan, je voudrais te parler.

Je n'ai fait aucun mouvement.

-Si tu veux bien.

Il avait semblé ajouter ça par dépits et j'ai fini par me décider. J'ai croisé le regard de Rosalie qui était la seule à savoir et la seule à me soutenir. Je suis sortie dans le couloir et je l'ai suivi jusque dans son bureau à l'autre bout du couloir. Il ferma la porte aussitôt entrée et me regarda en silence.

-Ce qui s'est passé la semaine passée…

-Hors de question qu'on en parle.

-Laisses-moi finir, s'il te plait.

Je me suis muée dans mon silence.

-Il faut laisser tous nos problèmes de côté. Alors, agresser les autres parce que tu es en rogne, ça ne fera rien de bon. Et ça, tu le sais parfaitement bien. Tu es capitaine de cette équipe depuis longtemps, je crois.

-Je ne suis pas en colère, _coach._

Il a soupiré en s'asseyant sur son bureau, croisant les bras. Je ne ressentais plus rien. Non, non. J'étais vide de tout. Vide de mes actions, de mes paroles.

-Je t'en prie. Tu l'as dit toi-même. On doit stopper tout. Alors, oublions. Oublions ce qui s'est passé et concentrons-nous sur les phases qualificatives.

-C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?

Il hocha la tête. J'ai décidé de quitter le bureau sans préavis, ni rien. J'en avais assez. J'avais ma dose. J'avais envie de pleurer. Oui, oublions. Qui pouvais-je blâmer à par moi-même ? C'était ma faute. J'avais tout coupé. Mais après tout, si ça se savait, que deviendrais-je ? Ma bourse, mes amies, ma vie. Je ne pouvais pas. Rosalie était encore là. Je me suis arrêtée pour la dévisager. Je n'étais pas surprise qu'elle soit là. J'étais juste étonnée de ne pas avoir encore pleurer. J'ai rangé mes affaires.

-Pourquoi es-tu autant en colère ?

-Je l'ignore.

-Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais.

-Bien sûr.

Elle a soupiré. Décidément tout le monde soupirait quand je faisais quoique ce soit. C'était devenu habituel. Encore une raison de plus de péter un câble.

-Isabella. S'il te plait. Parle-moi.

-Mais je te parle Rosalie. Je t'ai même tout dis. Tu es au courant de tout.

-Non, tu te caches encore.

Je sentais les larmes pointer mais je me suis contenue. Après tout, je faisais tout le temps ça. Me contenir, encore et encore. J'ai fini par me laisser tomber lourdement sur le banc. Rosalie s'est alors assise près de moi.

-Tu ne peux pas continuer à te mentir.

-Si je le fais, c'est pour éviter de leur mentir à elles toutes. Elles vont me détester.

-Non. Bien sûr que non, Isabella. Elles seront en colère mais ensuite, elles comprendront.

-Je ne te crois pas. C'est bizarre de se taper l'entraineur. Ça l'est encore plus d'en être amoureuse.

Elle a ouvert les yeux parce que je venais de le dire, pour la première fois.

-Je suis pathétique.

Et là, à cet instant, les vannes se sont ouvertes et j'ai pleuré longuement dans ses bras. J'étais une noyée. Je ne résistais plus. Tout ce que je parvenais à faire était de pleurer. Je ne pouvais plus réfléchir. Juste entendre les paroles de Rosalie et sentir ses caresses dans mes cheveux. Ces moments-là étaient parfaits pour décrire à quel point avoir une amie changeait tout. Je ne voulais pas me battre avec tout le monde alors qu'en réalité, ce tout le monde était ma famille. Celle que je n'avais plus. J'avais besoin d'eux. Et depuis toujours, je les rejetais en bloc parce que j'avais la trouille d'être honnête avec eux. Au final, j'avais de sérieux ennuis. Entre un amour qui n'a pas eu le temps de naître et un lien trop fort avec des gens qui se brise doucement à coup de mots coupants. Je ne parvenais plus à respirer comme il faut. C'était devenu une torture trop difficile à supporter.

-Isabella...

J'étais tellement bruyante. Je ne me calmais pas. Je me perdais.

-Coach ? Heu… Je pense qu'elle suffoque un peu.

-Laisses.

J'étais trop triste pour réagir. Je savais qu'il était de nouveau là. J'ai senti ses bras et je me sentais encore plus mal parce que je le voulais. Et je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas l'avoir pour moi. J'étais une chose inerte. Un cœur de pierre. Son cœur était lui, bien vivant dans sa poitrine, je pouvais l'entendre. Puis, je suis revenu à la réalité. J'ai compris que je rechutais et que je ne pouvais plus. Je me suis levée, rejetant ses bras comme un déchet.

-STOP !

Je me suis tournée vers le mur. Je ne voulais pas le regarder. J'étais réanimée maintenant mais je ne voulais pas. Je ne pouvais pas.

-Isabella.

-Arrêtes de revenir, de croire que tout redeviendra comme avant. Ce n'est pas possible.

-Je t'ai entendu. Tu ressens la même chose que moi.

-Je ressens beaucoup de chose, Edward. Comme de la honte, par exemple.

Il n'a pas bronché.

-Nous deux, on est un drame ambulant. Si on le fait vraiment, tomber amoureux. Je sais que je t'en voudrais parce que je leur mentirai et ça me bouffera de l'intérieur. Constamment, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien à grignoter. Jusqu'à ce que toi aussi, tu sois une loque dégarnie au fond d'un PUTAIN de trou.

Je ne pouvais plus faire sans chialer. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. Il y eu un long silence perturbé par mes larmes. Mon front reposait à moitié sur le mur. Il était froid. Sans faux semblant. Juste et entier. Je l'ai senti se coller à moi, dans mon dos. Son souffle contre mon crane, ses lèvres dans mon cou. Mes yeux fermés. Je respirais.

-Tu as vécu une enfance difficile avec ton père. Je sais que tu tenais beaucoup à lui et que son départ t'a bouleversé. Je sais qu'il ressemblait plus à un fantôme qu'à un père. C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas t'attacher et que quand tu le fais, tu as peur de tout perdre.

J'ai cessé peu à peu de pleurer.

-Cette équipe, c'est ce que tu as de plus solide et sur dans ta vie. Je le comprends parfaitement. Mais, je te promets que si je suis là, ce n'est pas pour m'enfuir. S'il faut que j'abandonne l'équipe pour toi. Je n'hésiterai pas, Isabella.

/

 _Hi everybody !_

 _Alors alors ? Dites-moi tout ?_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires, encore une fois ! Je suis tellement contente, je ne sais plus m'arrêter de vous dire MERCI !_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre Douze {**_ _La fuite du cœur en pleine expansion._

Parfois, j'avais l'impression de détester le monde entier. Le pire jour de ma vie était le jour où ma mère m'a annoncé que mon père était parti. Sans un mot. Je me souviens n'avoir pas compris le sens que ça avait. Il était parti mais il allait revenir ? J'étais jeune et naïve. Finalement, le temps a fait son effet et j'ai vu que non, ce père était en réalité un fantôme. Alors, je me suis promis de ne plus laisser qui que ce soit me faire du mal parce que plus personne n'aurait l'occasion de m'abandonner encore une fois. Je m'étais un peu trompée. Il y a d'abord eu ma mère. Elle s'en est aller une nuit après un long combat. Et j'étais de nouveau seule. Ma tante Annie a été là pour moi. Usant de sa bonté pour rendre la vie moins dégueulasse. J'ai tenu bon jusqu'à Edward. Lui c'était l'exception à la règle. Mais dans son cas, il n'était qu'une victime sur ma route. C'était moi qui avait pris le rôle de mon père et qui l'avait livré à son sort comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un déchet. J'en éprouvais beaucoup de honte. J'étais à un point où je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je ne savais plus ce que je voulais.

\- S'il faut que j'abandonne l'équipe pour toi. Je n'hésiterai pas, Isabella.

Je crois que j'avais mal entendu. Je regardais Edward comme s'il avait complètement perdu la tête. J'avais peut-être raison ? Il était fou.

-Si tu fais ça, je te détesterai.

J'avais l'impression d'enfin reprendre possession de moi. De ma tête. Je me calmais doucement. Je voyais tout un peu mieux. Je l'aimais plus que je ne voulais pas l'admettre, j'aimais cette équipe plus que tout.

-On va faire ce qu'on a dit. On va s'oublier tous les deux. Même si ça fait mal. Je suis désolée de tout ce que tu dois endurer.

J'ai marqué une pause pendant laquelle il s'est assis et s'est penché sur ses genoux. Il devait comprendre.

-Edward, j'aime vraiment cette équipe. Et elle, elle t'apprécie vraiment. Grâce à toi, on a des résultats qu'on aurait jamais rêvé obtenir auparavant. Quitter ce groupe alors que tu as enfin l'approbation de tout le monde, ce serait vraiment du gâchis.

Il a glissé un regard vers moi fendu de larmes. C'était possible tout ça ?

-Je vais cesser de me comporter comme je le fais. Je vais me ressaisir.

Il a hoché la tête difficilement.

-Nous deux, je voudrais que ça reste quand même un beau souvenir.

Il n'y avait rien de beau pourtant. Il m'a regardé en silence parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter. Il y avait, semble-t-il, une lassitude qui prenait beaucoup d'altitude entre nous deux. J'ai voulu le regardé une dernière fois comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire quand personne n'était là pour nous voir. Il était vraiment beau, vraiment gentil. Trop gentil pour quelqu'un d'impitoyable. J'avais envie de lui souhaiter tout l'amour du monde mais je ne pouvais pas alors, j'ai déposé un baiser sur sa joue et je suis partie. Cette rupture sonnait faux comme la pire idiotie du monde entier. J'avais trop honte pour pleurer encore. Du coup, j'ai décidé de mon plonger dans ce que je savais faire de mieux. Mes études et le volleyball.

Les premiers jours m'ont semblé difficile. J'arrivais à oublier quand j'étais en cours. Reprenant du poil de la bête. Je devais regarder Alice qui m'ignorait depuis quelque semaine. Je ne savais pas ce qui était judicieux. Lui parler, essayer de voir le temps faire son effet ou simplement, me faire oublier. J'ai décidé de m'excuser après notre cours en commun. Je me suis tournée vers elle au moment de sortir de la salle mais aussitôt qu'elle a remarqué ma présence, elle a détourné les yeux sèchement. AU lieu de la laisser fuir, j'ai attrapé son bras.

-Alice, je suis terriblement désolée. Je me suis mal comportée avec toi et les filles.

-Ah oui ? T'es sûre de toi ?

J'ai haussé les sourcils. Je n'étais pas surprise par son agressivité mais bien parce qu'elle semblait parler d'autre chose. J'en étais certaine. Mais comme je ne voulais plus prendre de risque inconsidéré, j'ai persisté.

-Il se passe parfois tant de chose dans ma tête qu'il m'arrive de péter un câble. Et le plus souvent, je me défends en insultant les gens, principalement ceux que j'aime le plus. C'est juste une peur infondée. Ça arrive quand je ne contrôle plus rien.

Elle m'a dévisagé un moment, sans doute pour déterminer si j'étais sincère ou juste loin de la vérité. Mais, elle a semblé se radoucir. Elle a levé les yeux au ciel avant de sourire autant qu'elle put.

-Ecoutes, je ne t'en veux pas vraiment. Je te connais très bien et je sais qu'il t'arrive de te sentir ainsi. Je dois bien admettre que je t'ai poussé à boue mais, il faut me comprendre, Isa'. J'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout et je trouve ça frustrant lorsque mon amie me cache quelque chose.

J'avais l'impression qu'Alice attendait que je lui dise la vérité pour me pardonner. Bien qu'elle fût prête à le faire. J'ai baissé les yeux. Je ne me sentais pas apte à autant d'honnêteté. Je savais que j'allais la perdre si je lui disais tout. Je l'avais dit à Rosalie sans avoir vraiment le choix parce que Rosalie était capable de tout deviner quand il s'agissait de moi. Mais Alice, elle n'était pas ainsi. Elle n'était pas bête et elle pouvait savoir quand on lui cachait quelque chose sans pouvoir me tirer les vers du nez. A ma grande surprise, elle a pris ma main et m'a fait un sourire de chaleur. Ceux qui veulent dire « je suis ton amie ».

-Tu n'es pas forcé de me le dire maintenant, mais je voudrais que tu me promettes de me le dire un jour, quand tu auras trouvé le courage…

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Elle était si pleine de bonté ? Et je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je lui ai murmuré un merci. Je ne pouvais pas mieux exprimé ma reconnaissance. Mais tout au fond de mon ventre, j'avais la nausée. Je savais qu'elle ne serait plus aussi gentille le jour où elle apprendrait que j'avais entretenue des relations totalement déplacées avec son coach, notre coach. Après nous avons rejoint les filles dans la cafétéria bondée. J'ai passé dix minutes à m'expliquer. A m'excuser pour mon comportement.

-On a été aussi très chiante, capitaine. C'est normal que t'ai pété une durite là-haut.

Tout le monde a ris. Sauf moi parce que bien sûr, elle ignorait le vrai. Rosalie m'a glissé un regard compatissant et a bougé son sac près d'elle pour m'inviter à m'assoir près d'elle. Quand je me suis assise, elle a passé une main dans mon dos aussi discrètement que possible.

-Ça ira, tu verras.

Si seulement elle avait raison. J'ai tenté de rester calme et positive. J'avais fait ce qu'il fallait, du moins pour le moment. Qui avait dit que tout était toujours simple ? Pas moi, ça c'était certain.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre treize {** Quand tout te tombe dessus._

Nous étions si loin de croire que tout irait bien. Surtout que je n'étais plus vraiment la même. Je regardais la vie se faire. Entre des victoires de moins en moins concluantes et se faisant toujours avec un goût amère. Nous savions parfaitement que nous pouvions mieux. Je me taisais depuis un moment, remettant moi-même mon rôle de capitaine le plus loin possible. Rosalie avait bien sûre sa théorie sur le sujet, elle était aussi la seule à savoir que j'étais dans un état lamentable mais que je le cachais avec peut-être trop de perfection. Je souriais en jouant mon rôle du mieux que je pouvais et quand je rentrais dans ma chambre, je me lâchais. Au tout début, j'avais passé de longues soirées à pleurer sur toutes les conséquences de mes actes. Puis, j'ai fini par l'accepter et un mois plus tard, je vivais avec une boule ventre. Mais au moins, je me sentais moins assaillit par la douleur et la honte aussi. Pour Edward, je ne savais pas quoi penser. Il prenait son métier à cœur. Reprenant ainsi son rôle de moralisateur et par la même occasion, sa place de bourreau qu'on aimait tant détester. Alors, oui, j'ai essayé de le détester juste le temps d'oublier que je l'aimais bien trop. Les filles n'étaient pas stupides, elles comprenaient que quelque chose avait changer depuis un moment mais personnes ne devinait qu'il s'agissait juste d'une décision de ma part. Malgré tout, elles étaient contentes de le retrouver. Même si moi, je n'étais plus dans leur bonnes grâces. J'ai eu l'occasion d'entendre une discussion entre elles alors que j'étais censée être partie depuis un moment. Fuyant les filles pour me réfugier dans ma tristesse la plus complète.

-Tu ne trouve pas qu'elle est bizarre c'est temps-ci ?

-Tu veux plutôt dire qu'elle est de mauvais poile constamment.

J'avais oublié ma brosse à cheveux dans le vestiaire et par un pur hasard, elle discutait inconsciente de ma présence, juste derrière la porte entre ouverte. Tout le monde était encore là.

-Elle est peut-être juste dans une mauvaise passe.

Je reconnaissais Rosalie et sa gentillesse imperturbable.

-J'en sais rien mais en tout cas, elle est agressive.

-Tout le temps.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel les filles continuait de s'habiller.

-Le coach devrait changer de capitaine.

-Tu crois ?

Alice venait de lancer la discussion la plus perturbante jamais entendue au sein de cette équipe. Elle lançait comme qui dirait les hostilités.

-Je voudrais juste qu'on laisse sa chance à une fille qui sera plus motivée et compréhensive. Moins agressive.

J'ai senti mon cœur se briser une fois encore. J'avais du mal à ne pas réagir à cet affront. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'on me découvre. Je voulais savoir plus.

-Alice...

-Quoi Rosalie ? Ne me dit pas que tu la soutiens encore alors qu'elle est de moins en moins dans le coup. Elle ne nous encourage plus et il faut admettre que ses passes sont vraiment... mauvaises.

-Et puis, elle ne s'entraîne plus vraiment à fond, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Un silence gênant vint s'engouffrer entre elles et je savais au fond que tout le monde était d'accord. Moi avec. J'ai inspiré en me collant au mure. J'ai observé le plafond en me laissant glissé sur le sol. Il me fallait un peu de courage. Il me fallait prendre une décision. Quand enfin, j'ai réussie à tout résumer dans ma cervelle de moineau, je suis partie. Le lendemain, nous étions dans le bus pour notre match. Le dernier avant la fin du tour et si nous gagnions, nous étions sûre d'aller en quart de finale. J'ai trouvé la force de me concentrer mais il m'arrivait de regarder Alice dans l'autre ranger de siège en train de rire avec les autres. Et il y avait Rosalie qui écoutait de la musique sans se soucier de quoique ce soit. Je ne savais plus si ma décision était la bonne. Si j'avais raison de continuer de me taire.

A l'échauffement, j'ai tout fait à demi mesure, suivant au lieu de prendre ma place de suiveuse et j'ai eu même droit à un regard en coin de Rosalie qui ne savait plus comment se positionner dans cette histoire. Comme quoi j'avais eu tord de tout lui dire. Elle m'a alors demandé si j'allais bien et je me suis contentée d'un 'oui' sans intérêt. Je n'allais pas bien depuis longtemps. Quand l'entraînement s'est clôturé dans le gymnase de l'équipe du Winsconsin, j'ai suivi les autres au vestiaires mais Edward m'a stoppé dans le couloir.

-Isabella ? Je peux te parler ?

Je l'ai regardé nerveusement parce que je ne voulais pas vivre un autre drame. Il a semblé comprendre le fil de ma pensée.

-Non, promis, je ne te parle plus de ça. On a été clair sur l'affaire.

L'affaire... Voilà comment on nommait notre histoire, une affaire. Un drame peut-être même. Je me suis penchée contre le mur et j'ai attendu ma pénitence. J'étais soudain tellement lasse d'écouter en silence et faire comme si tout était normal.

-Isabella, tu fais des performances déplorables depuis un certain temps.

J'ai soupiré les yeux fermés.

-Je ne peux plus être capitaine. Je l'ai bien compris.

Il a ouvert grand les yeux. Sans doute trop étonné.

-Quoi ? Non, je veux juste que tu te ressaisisses. Ce match peut nous ouvrir les portes des quarts de final...

-Et si nous gagnons la coupe, tu auras les garçons. Oui, je me rappel. Ne t'en fais pas, Je vais faire en sorte que ce ne soit plus un problème, coach.

J'ai fais un sourire aussi faux que la plus part de mes actes de ces derniers temps et je suis rentrée dans le vestiaires. J'ai évite les regards et j'ai pris une douche en silence, devinant parfaitement qu'elles avaient encore parler sur mon compte en mon absence. Il y avait un sentiments meurtri qui me gagnait en permanence qui débordait de cett espèce de souffrance au combien insoutenable. J'avais perdu le contrôle de tout. A commencer par ma vie. J'avais cru que rompre allait me rendre cette confiance que j'avais gagné au cours de mes années passée dans cette équipe. J'étais déçue de ne pas pouvoir me ressaisir. Je voulais me retrouver. J'avais envie de redevenir comme avant... Mais le pire dans cette histoire était de perdre mes amies. J'avais déjà perdu toutes les filles à part Rosalie, seulement, je m'éloignais encore et toujours d'elle. Depuis mes aveux, je faisais en sorte de me taire, pour me murer dans un silence insupportable. Comme si tout serait oublier alors que j'avais juste envie de parler.

Dans ma chambre d'hôtel que je partageais avec Rosalie, je tentais de rester imperturbable mais une fois les lumières éteintes, j'ai pleuré dans le noir. C'était drôle à quel point tout pouvait vite s'effondrer dans une seule et unique existence. Juste une décision et rien n'allait plus. Mais si j'avais décidé d'embrasser Edward ce soir-là, ce n'était pas nécessairement l'alcool qui était fautif, c'était juste une question de désir inassouvie. D'une attirance indéniable et d'un amour qui s'était mué au cours de nos longues soirées à faire l'amour. Oui, j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui et oui, j'avais mal. C'était idiot après tout d'enfin trouver quelqu'un d'extraordinaire et de tout balancer parce que le timing était affreusement mauvais. Il est vrai qu'à la fin de l'année, je serai diplômée et je quitterai cette place d'étudiante. Là, j'aurai pu être avec lui sans rien pour nous bloquer. J'étais encore plus triste parce que je savais qu'il était trop tard. Je me suis levée de mon lit en silence. Rosalie bougea dans son lit mais ne sembla pas éveillée. J'enfilais ma veste de training et je sorti de la chambre. Je m'installais alors dans le petit hall de l'étage. Le fauteuil était assez confortable pour se laisser aller à trop de réflexion. Je n'arrivais pas à faire le point, comme si j'étais bloqué par trop de pensées.

J'ai alors entendu des rires dans le couloir. Évidemment, rien n'aurait pu être pire. Un couple pas si ordinaire marchait en riant. Mon cœur aurait pu se briser s'il n'était pas déjà en mille morceau. Edward et la coach de UCLA. J'aurai ris si je ne pleurai pas déjà. Il a tourné la tête pour sentir ses baisers dans le cou et il m'a vu. Mon Dieu, je devais avoir l'air pitoyable. J'en étais sur.

-Isabella ?

Ses lèvres avait bougé mais aucun sons n'étaient sortis. Elle n'avait rien remarqué et elle le poussa dans une chambre. Un dernier regard échangé et je pouvais suffoquer dans le couloir. La nuit avait été dure. En faite, elle n'avait pas été réparatrice, au contraire. Je n'avais pas dormi et quand, me retourner éternellement dans mon lit était devenu insoutenable, je m'étais levée. J'avais pris une douche et j'avais rejoins le restaurant de l'hôtel pour prendre mon petit déjeuner à 6h du matin. J'avais vraiment essayé de manger. J'avais réussi à avaler des fruits en salade mais le pain n'était pas passé et j'avais fini par me pencher sur mes notes de cours. Sans doute avec l'espoir de me changer les idées. Mes examens finals approchaient et j'avais juste hâte de m'enfuir de Stanford. Peut-être même recommencer ailleurs. Mais au lieu de terminer mon chapitre, j'ai regardé par la grande baie vitrée et je me suis rendue compte que si tout ceci arrivait c'était juste de ma faute. Quitter Edward, éviter les filles, m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je jouais simplement aux victimes. Depuis quand étais-je ce genre de personne ? Je m'étais toujours promise que je serais forte, que je ne pleurerai plus. C'était la promesse que j'avais faite après le départ de mon père. J'étais tellement loin de coller avec cet idéal.

Quand les filles ont commencé à arriver, j'ai commencé à me décider tout doucement. J'allais assumer mes actes. J'allais jouer, j'allais leur dire. La décision était prise, j'allais avouer mes torts parce qu'il fallait qu'elles sachent que j'étais fausse et que je n'étais pas honnête avec elles. Alors, il m'a fallu choisir peu à peu mes mots. Mais au fond, comment pouvais-je avouer une telle chose sans les mettre en colère. Sans les dégoutter ? Ou bien sans compromettre la carrière d'Edward. Oh, _Edward._ J'avais presque oublié l'épisode de la veille.

Je jouais du mieux que je pouvais mais mes choix tactiques étaient mauvais. J'enfermais mes attaquantes et quand je passais la balle à la bonne personne, la balle étaient mal placée. A cheval au filet ou trop poussée par rapport aux antennes. Bref, une catastrophe. Edward ne resta pas insensible. Il marchait de long en large au bord du terrain, criant à tout rompre. Je commençais à me ratatiner. Puis vint la blessure. Celle que je redoutais. J'avais bloqué une balle et ma cheville avait littéralement craqué. J'étais par terre, me tordant de douleur en cherchant une raison à tout ça. La douleur était intense et j'avais les larmes aux yeux. J'ai senti ses mains sur mon mollets et bien sûr, je m'étais un peu détendue. Je ne pouvais pas oublier. J'étais sur le dos, ma jambe surélevée par les mains d'Edward. J'avais juste envie d'être partout ailleurs. Loin de tout ça.

-Isabella, calmes toi. Allez, calmes toi.

J'avais l'impression que tout foirait. J'en avais marre. Je me suis alors redressée, envoyant tout le monde valdinguer. Je me suis accroupie sur ma jambe et j'ai sauté à cloche pied vers le banc. J'avais le cœur qui battait à la chamade et les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur mes joues. J'ai pris mon gilet que j'ai enfilé et j'ai poursuivi ma route vers les vestiaires ignorant les gens. Edward me demanda d'attendre, de ne pas me fatiguer. Je lui ai lancé un tel regard qu'il fut forcé d'abandonner. Dans le vestiaires, le médecin me rejoignit avec le kiné de l'équipe. Ils en déduisirent rapidement que j'avais une entorse.

-Tu en as pour un petit moment.

J'ai soupiré. De soulagement ou de tristesse ? J'avais l'impression que tout était devenu simple. J'allais pouvoir prendre la petite porte. Sortir en silence. J'étais libre maintenant ? Ou peut-être pas, je me sentais toujours autant coupable.

 _Hello tout le monde, me revoilà pour un chapitre treize particulier. La suite semble toute tracée._

 _J'espère que vous prenez plaisir ici et je vous remercie pour toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fiction. Chaque commentaires et nouveaux_ followers _me fait rudement plaisir. Alors, Merci beaucoup, c'est gratifiant et motivant. Je vous embrasse, a très bientôt !_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre Quatorze**_ { _Partir pour mieux revenir._

J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. J'ai imaginé ce qui aurait pu être pire. Il y avait une montagne de possibilité. Ce qui m'avait amené à être honnête sur moi et mes choix.

Si je passais autant de temps à faire du mal et à moi et aux autres, c'était une peur infondée. Ça tout le monde le savait et j'en était venue de trop nombreuses fois à cette conclusion. Mais quand on savait finalement la raison de tout ce bazar, comment faisions nous pour régler le désastre ? Il fallait assumer, c'était certain. Dans un premier temps, j'ai beaucoup parlé avec ma tante Annie, revenant même chez moi, dans l'Oregon. Je lui ai posé tellement de question sur mes parents qu'on resta une après-midi entière assise dans son jardin. Usant du thé pour parfaire toute cette histoire. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi du jour au lendemain, je n'avais plus de père. Je savais pour l'alcool. Ce n'était pas un secret d'état que mon père abusait de l'alcool pour soigner des maux dont je n'avais pas idée.

Charlie Swan était une bonne âme. Enfin, en dépit de tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait. Il avait vécu toute sa vie au crochet d'une mère abusive qui le tenait sous sa coupe et d'un père lui aussi alcoolique et colérique. Un homme bruyant qui ne craignait pas les déboires et qui était extrême dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Même la rencontre avec ma mère n'avait pas sauver Charlie. Il avait pendant un temps réussi à se stabiliser, aimant sans réserve et le montrant autant qu'il le pouvait. Mais les démons étaient de petites bêtes qui s'accrochaient toujours plus. Alors, même avec mon arrivé dans ce monde, il n'était pas assez fort pour moi. Il a tenu mais bientôt, il lui fallut boir pour supporter de vivre. Il n'était pas rare pour moi, de sortir de mon lit au beau milieu de la nuit et partir avec maman pour récupérer ce père ivre qui n'était plus lui-même. De le voir s'écrouler et de parfois même vomir. J'en avais était tellement traumatisée que plus grande, j'avais mis du temps à oser boire. J'avais peur de devenir comme lui.

Alors, un jour, la pression fut trop grande pour lui et il est parti. Sans un mot pour moi ou pour ma mère. Avec le recule, je savais que c'était une bonne chose. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui. Du moins, pas la personne qu'il était devenu.

La suite était ce qu'elle était. Quand j'ai eu quatorze ans, maman découvrit qu'elle était atteinte d'un cancer du sein et très vite, on comprit qu'il était devenu trop tard pour elle. C'est là que j'ai vécu avec Annie. Elle avait représenté une bouée pour moi. Malgré toutes ces années difficiles, j'ai grandis du mieux que j'ai pu. Je me suis battue pour avoir un avenir. Le volley était ma porte de secours. Je m'étais vu offerte une bourse d'étude par Stanford grâce au volley et j'ai tout fais pour ne jamais décevoir leur confiance. Peut-être que finalement, je l'avais fais. Tout ce temps que j'avais dépensé à essayer d'être parfaite, que ce soit dans mes études ou dans le sport, je l'avais aussi passé à détruire les autres parce qu'à bien y regarder, je n'avais pas tellement d'amie sur qui compter. Et quand il m'arrivait d'en avoir, je les repoussait avec tellement de force que ça en devenait ridicule. J'avais vite eu la preuve que je n'étais pas vraiment voulu. J'étais vite devenu l'indésirable de service aussitôt que j'étais inutile. C'était réellement blessant de voir qu'on était pas si aimé que ça.

Avec les années, j'avais développé une capacité inégalable à ruminer en toutes circonstances. Et depuis, l'entorse, j'étais restée dans le silence. Je ne parlais avec personne. Sauf Annie pour qui, j'avais besoin d'aide. Il fallait que je règle une bonne fois pour toute mes problèmes. Elle m'avait dis que j'étais ainsi. Que je ne m'accrochais jamais parce que je crevais de trouille. Et ça, je le savais que trop bien. Ensuite, elle a passé une heure à parler de tout ce que je laissais entre parenthèse. Ce que je ratais à force de me cacher de tout. Elle avait dis que j'avais fais un grand pas avec Edward, que j'avais carrément fait une enjambé en revenant.

-Tu n'imagines même pas ce que ça signifie pour toi d'enfin causer de tes parents.

-Je sais. Il est temps d'arrêter les frais.

Elle avait hoché la tête en pinçant les lèvres.

-Tu sais, il faut que tu acceptes de ne pas pouvoir contrôler absolument tout dans ta vie, Isabella. La vie est trop aléatoire pour que tu arrives à tout avoir entre tes mains. Non, tu n'y peux rien si ton papa a abandonné, tu n'y peux rien si ta maman est décédée. Tu n'y es pour rien si tu es tombée amoureuse de cet homme. C'est ainsi. Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas.

J'ai cligné les yeux. Les larmes me menaçaient dans toutes ma peine. J'ai repensé à ce qui devait être fait. Des excuses, de vrais excuses, devaient être faites dans un tout premier temps. Ensuite, ma vie devait changer. Il fallait que je sois honnête avec moi-même.

-J'ai l'impression que mes sentiments pour lui ne regardent personnes. Pas même l'équipe. Et je ne dis pas ça, parce que j'ai peur de perdre ma bourse. Je crois que ça ne servirait à rien de leur dire.

-Et ton amie, Alice ?

J'ai grimacé.

-Alice...

Je savais qu'elle était plus importante qu'une Nora ou une Victoria. Elle avait été ma première véritable amie à l'université. Et la rejeté, ce n'était pas juste. J'allais devoir parler avec elle. Pour de bon.

-Tu as besoin de sincérité. C'est plutôt évident.

En fin de compte, Annie me disait tout ce que je savais déjà. A savoir qu'être vraie me manquait terriblement. Je me suis donc retrouvé sur le campus, au Thumbs. Derrière un smoothie vert détox qui était immonde. Je savais que la bière ne me portait pas nécessairement chance. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais là. Ma chambre était trop hermétique, la bibliothèque... Je n'en pouvais plus. Et puis, le gymnase, il ne fallait pas rêver.

-Isabella ?

J'ai tourné la tête vers le bar où une armoire à glace tout sourire me faisait face.

-On se connaît ?

-Oh non, pas du tout. Je te connais juste par ma copine, Rosalie.

Je l'ai dévisagé jusqu'à remarqué les tatouages sur les bras. Et c'est là que les flashs de la soirée me sont revenus.

-Oh. Bien sûr. Je vois qui tu es. Emmet, c'est ça ?

Il a hoché la tête avec un grand sourire.

-T'es pas censé être à l'entraînement ?

La nausée à coup sur.

-Je... non. Entorse, tu te souviens ?

J'ai levé le genou sur mon atèle et j'ai pointé mes béquilles du doigt.

-Ah, je ne savais pas que tu étais blessée. Je ne suis encore jamais venue voir vos matchs. Pas de chance pour moi, je travaille un peu trop souvent.

-Je ne savais pas que tu bossais ici. Mais, à vrai dire, je ne parle plus beaucoup à Rosalie.

-Oui, je suis au courant. Elle m'en parle souvent.

-Ah bon ?

Il a hoché la tête avec une grimace qui laissait place à de la compassion.

-Oui, elle est un peu triste, d'ailleurs.

-Je suis désolée. C'est dernier temps, je n'ai pas été une très bonne amie. Je ne serais pas étonnée qu'elle ne veuille plus me parler.

-Je crois que tu te trompes. Rosie n'est pas du genre à abandonné si facilement. Elle espère toujours que ça s'arrange pour toi.

J'ai avalé une gorgé de la boisson verte tandis qu'il essuyait des verres.

-Je pense qu'il est encore temps pour toi te pointer à l'entraînement et disons, te remettre en celle.

-Je suis un peu stressée. J'ai l'impression que tout est tellement compliqué.

-Parfois, les actes ont plus de valeurs que des excuses. Et, à ce que j'ai compris tu es déjà passé par là, un fois ?

J'ai souris face à ce bonhomme malicieux.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de te demander d'où tu tiens tes infos.

-Non, en effet.

Quelle perspicacité. J'en revenais pas de me retrouver à parler avec lui alors que je ne le connaissais pas vraiment. Mais il n'avait pas tord. J'ai regardé mon verre vaguement sans me motivé à bouger.

-A ce que j'ai compris, la finale est samedi.

-Oh.

-Tu ne savais pas ?

-Non. Alors, elles ont réussie à se qualifier. Je suis vraiment très fière d'elle. Tu pourras lui dire ?

Je me suis levée et j'ai pris mes béquilles. J'étais sur le point de quitter le bar.

-Heu, Isabella, tu devrais te lancer. Ça sert à rien d'avoir peur, tu sais. Au pire, on te dis non. Tu risques rien à te pointer. Et puis, personne ne sait rien à part Rosalie, non ?

Je me suis figée.

-Pardon ?

Il a passé une main dans le cou, un peu gêné.

-Je t'ai vu, toi et Edward, ce soir-là. C'était du hasard. Mais rassures-toi, je n'ai rien dis.

-Attends, Edward ? Tu le connais.

-Ouais, on était dans la même promo. En gestion. Mais on a jamais parler de vous deux. Il est très discret en général sur sa vie sentimentale. Est-ce que t'es en pétard ?

-Quoi ? Non, non. Je suis juste surprise, très surprise même.

C'était surprenant d'apprendre que le mec de Rosalie était le pote de mon... d'Edward.

-De toute manière, ça n'a plus d'importance. On ne se voit plus depuis longtemps.

-Je sais.

Je l'ai dévisagé une fois de plus. Pourquoi ce type était plus au courant que moi ?

-Oh, du calme. Je le connais le p'tit Ed. Il est assez sensible. Je veux dire qu'il était un peu différent quand vous avez cassé.

-Tu te trompes, on ne sortait pas ensemble. C'était juste du sexe.

-Ah ouais ? J'avais pas l'impression, moi.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais.

Il a froncé les sourcils face à l'attaque. Je devenais soudain agressive.

-Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas me mêler de tes affaires. Après tout, on ne se connaît pas.

Je suis restée en silence un instant à tenter de me calmer toute seule.

-De toute manière, il sort avec cette coach. Celle de UCLA.

-Quoi la blonde ?

J'ai opiné. Il a alors croisé les bras en soupirant. J'ai haussé les sourcils en souriant et je suis partie remplie de pensée. C'était étrange cette capacité à causé plus que jamais aec une personne dont vous n'aviez pas idée. Maintenant, j'en savais plus et moins à la fois. Mais, une chose était sûre, j'avais besoin de me bouger le cul. En rentrant dans ma chambre, j'ai balancé mes béquilles sur mon lit et j'ai ouvert grand ma penderie. J'ai sorti mon sac de sport, je me suis habillé en silence avec tout les mots que j'allais dire. Je serais prête à tout désormais. Pour oublié ce que j'avais fait, ou du moins, le mettre derrière moi. J'allais faire ce qu'il y avait à faire.

/

 _Hello ! Me revoilà. Je sais que pas mal de temps ont passé depuis le chapitre treize. Pas besoin de vous cachez que j'ai mis du temps à développer la suite. J'ai écrit dans un premier temps un chapitre quatorze que je trouvais mauvais et totalement en désaccord avec ce que je voulais alors, j'ai réecris tout bêtement ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous aura plus._

 _Je voulais aussi remercier tout les gens qui poste des commentaires (encore aujourd'hui) Merci, ça me fait tellement tellement plaisir !_


End file.
